To Forget Or To Be Forgotten
by stormy003
Summary: After a semi-special concert, Yuna remembers to head over to the police headquarters and visit Stella for the item the teen has been telling her about. On the way there, she bumps into a strange 15 year old boy, Gaen Kyoya. Yuna was suddenly knocked out cold after being uncomfortably tailed for some time by Kyoya himself and has then lost memories of what was happening around her.
1. Chapter 1

_Mu mo nakarishi, U mo nakarishi_  
_Yo mo nakarishi, Hi mo nakarishi_  
_Sora mo Kai mo Ten mo nashi_  
_Sukima ni mita Sekai no shushi_

_Mu mo nakarishi, U mo nakarishi_  
_Yo mo nakarishi, Hi mo nakarishi_  
_Wakarezunaru Meo wa hitotsu_  
_Hitorikami wa Mi wo kakushitsu_

_Itonochi umaruru_  
_Tadzutadzushiki kokoro wa mede_  
_Yawa naru mayudama_  
_Utsushimi mo shiranu mama kefu kefu to_  
_Saku no wa yorozuyo_  
_Ima wa tada tadayou wa nubatama_  
_Sono hi ga kitara /koko ni/_  
_Yakumo tate yakumo kaki tateru sato gomi ni wa_

_Mu mo nakarishi, U mo nakarishi_  
_Yo mo nakarishi, Hi mo nakarishi_  
_Sora mo Kai mo Ten mo nashi_  
_Sukima ni mita Sekai no shushi_

_Mu mo nakarishi, U mo nakarishi_  
_Yo mo nakarishi, Hi mo nakarishi_  
_Wakarezunaru Meo wa hitotsu_  
_Hitorikami wa Mi wo kakushitsu_

_Sumi wa sora ni tanabiki_  
_Dei wa maki ibuki wo umi_  
_Nagaki yume no hajimari no you ni  
Kono sekai to onaji_

_Omoi Omoe Utai Utae_  
_Wasure mayoi azamuki nemure_

_Amorita to, Amorita to Tatae_  
_Amorita to, Amorita to Tsutae_  
_Amorita to, Amorita to Tatae_  
_Amorita to, Amorita to Osorete_

_Omoi Mise Utai Utae_  
_Sakurabana momiji-wa ni sasoware sakikumase_  
_Omoi Mise Utai Utae_  
_Wasure mayoi nemu to shitte_

_Hitonochi umaruru_  
_Tadzutadzushiki kokoro wa mede_  
_Yawa naru mayudama_  
_Utsushimi mo shiranu mama kefu kefu to_  
_Saku no wa yorozuyo_  
_Ima wa tadatada tadayotteru nubatama_  
_Sono hi ga kitara /koko ni/_  
_Yakumo tate yakumo kaki tateru sato gomi ni wa_

_'Clap clap clap...' _

_'KOTONEEEEEE!'_

Loud cheers and applause echoed around the stage as the young singer lowered her microphone away from her face, waving at the crowd nervously.

_'OVER HERE, KOTONE!'_

The cheers kept coming, pouring out like liquid; flowers and toys like teddy bears began to fly onto the stage, the girl referred as Kotone catching the items she could. The girl headed over to the back and set down the items she caught, asking her managers to help clean up the stage, Hirano Emiko nodding in response. The girl headed back out and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, holding up her microphone to her face.

"Thank you, everyone! Now for our last song, I will have my dearest friends join me on stage to sing with me! You know who you are, please come up to the stage!" Kotone announced, the crowd cheering and clapping even louder.

Miyamoto Akira and Daisuke walked over the the girl and held out their hands towards her, prompting to help her bring in the rest of the items.

"Looks like Yuna-senpai wasn't joking," Gao said loudly,grinning at his friends.

'I guess we all have to go up there...' Tasuku responded, his voice being buried in the loud noises.

The entire group dragged themselves up to the stage where the girl stood waiting for them to come, a smile crossed on all of their faces.

"Ah! And here they are!" Kotone; no, Yuna announced.

Everyone cheered when the young police officer entered the spotlight, screaming out 'TASUKU!' and 'I LOVE YOU!'

"This song will be the last for today's concert. It's called 'Yakusoku no Uta'."

Gao, Tasuku, and Kuguru walked over to the center of the stage and bowed to the people, heading over to the back to get a microphone.

_'Hey, guys, I have a concert in 2 weeks and was wondering if any of you guys want to join me up stage,' Yuna suddenly brought up. _

_'That sounds like fun!' Tetsuya replied immediately. _

_'Who wants to sing with me up stage? I need 3 volunteers since this song is meant for 4 people,' Yuna said, holding up the lyrics sheet._

"The main singers today are going to be these three people; Ryuenji Tasuku, Mikado Gao, and Uki Kuguru," the girl introduced.

Yuna walked over to the rest of the group members and motioned them closer. Baku, Hanako, and Tetsuya inched closer to the singer and waited for her to talk.

'You guys can back us up in the chorus like I showed you last week. No need for microphones, okay?' the girl said quietly. 'It's alright if you mess up.'

Everyone nodded and headed over to the center back of the stage.

"Everyone here practiced their heads off, so please support them no matter what," Yuna chuckled.

The singer began to clap along with her managers and the crowd, walking over to the main singers.

"Well then, let's BEGINNNNNNN ~!" Yuna sang.

"SING ALONG WITH US IF YOU LIKE!" Tasuku added, hugging the girl closer to him.

**Gao:** _yurunde mo inakatta kutsuhimo wo naoshita you ni_  
_hetatte hitoiki tsuite yasumu no mo warukunai ne_  
_sei no de korogattara shibafu no ue yawarakakute_  
_maru de mujuuryoku sora no naka nesobetta_

**Tasuku, Gao:** _itsumo fumishime aruku bokura no unmei madowasu shiren_  
_nando nozondemo nai michi ni mayoikondemo_  
_seikai mienai mirai keredo susunda kara_  
_kotae wo umidaseta_

**Gao, Tasuku:**_sou darou my friend_ (**Yuna, Kuguru:** _akiramezu ikou_)  
**Tasuku, Gao:** _donna toki mo_ (_onaji kimochii de_)  
_yorizoi aeba_ (_koukai fuan mo_)  
**Tasuku:** _zenbu tashizan shite egao ni kaeru_

**Everyone:** _dare datte minna sou sa_  
_yowai kokoro_  
**Gao, Tasuku:** _dakishime nagara_(**Kuguru**) _ikiteirunda kedo_  
**Everyone:** _sora ni kaze Ah-_

**Tasuku, Gao:** _kimi wa negai wo_  
**Tasuku:** _komete_(Yuna) _kiiteru kai_  
**Gao, Tasuku, Kuguru:** _yakusoku no uta  
_**Everyone:** _Ah-_

**Tasuku:** _"taritenai" rettou juushi iji hachatte kako no boku wa_  
_kitai ni ashikase shite jibun no chikara shinjikirezu ni_  
_gishin anki ni butsukaru genkai kizukeba tourai_  
_yume amagami shita shoutai wa boku no zuru sa_

**Gao, Tasuku:** _kimi wa kage narabete kasureru kumo kazoeta ato ni_  
_「__kuuhaku nante bokura ni isshun mo nai__」__to itta yokogao_  
_nani ga attemo jinsei yuuki kureta koe_  
_ima mo iroasenai messeeji_

**Tasuku, Gao:** _sou darou my friend_ (**Yuna, Kuguru:** _kujikezu ni yuku yo_)  
**Gao, Tasuku:** _doko ni itemo_ (_onaji kaze uke_)  
_tashikame aeba_ (_nigai tsurasa mo_)  
**Gao:** _chotto hikizan shite karuku nareru_

**Everyone:** _dare datte kitto sou sa_  
_namida tsumekonde_  
**Tasuku, Gao:** _okubyou kakusu_(**Kuguru**) _yoru mo arunda kedo_  
**Everyone:** _hoshi no kawa Ah-_  
**Gao, Tasuku:**_kimi wa inori wo wasurezu_ (**Yuna**) _miteru kai?_  
_tokubetsu na sora wo_

**Yuna:** _toushindai no ashita mezashite_  
**Kuguru:** _tooi memory kitsuku musunda_  
**Kuguru, Yuna:** _nani ga attemo kienai chikai mune ni_  
(**Gao**) _mou furikaerazu kakedasou_

**Everyone:** _dare datte minna sou sa_  
**Tasuku, Gao:** _yowai kokoro_ (**Yuna**) _dakishime nagara_(**Kuguru**) _ikite ikunda kedo_  
**Everyone:** _hikari noboru Ah-  
__**Gao, Yuna, Tasuku:**__ boku wa negai wo_  
**Gao, Yuna, Kuguru:** _komete kuchizusamu_  
**Gao, Yuna, Tasuku:** _yakusoku no uta_  
_**E**_**veryone:** _Ah-_

"Thanks for coming to visit and listen, everyone! Have a fantastic day and I will see you all when the next concert comes!" Yuna said after releasing her last note, waving to her fans and walking to the back of the stage with Tasuku and the others.

* * *

"Thanks for coming today! You all were great, ending the concert successfully like that on your first performance!" Yuna exclaimed, her coworkers nodding in agreement.

"Aww, it was nothing!" Baku said modestly, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah! We're always here to do our friends favors!" Gao exclaimed.

Yuna smiled at the boy and ruffled up his hair.

"Course you would," the musician replied.

Tasuku chuckled and gave a small peck onto the girl's cheek, walking over to the exit.

"I have to get back to work now. Have fun, guys!" the police officer announced, waving at the small group.

The boy took off after everyone bid him goodbye, flying off to the Buddy Police building.

"Hey, let's hang over at my house!" Gao suggested brightly.

"I can't come today, sorry," Yuna apologized petting Gao and Hanako's heads.

"Awww..." the kids groaned.

"Are you going to come over tomorrow then?" Hanako asked, clinging onto the girl's long shirt.

"Maybe. No promises though, okay?"

* * *

Yuna, now clothed in her regular clothes and face free from makeup, sped walked over to headquarters to quickly pick up her present Stella kept telling her about after everyone left the staged area. A strange teenage boy with slightly long hair, for a guy, passed by the girl and bumped into her shoulder a little harder than expected, making her stumble backwards. The white and red haired boy immediately turned around and caught Yuna before she fell as if he saw it coming.

"Ah...?" the girl said, looking behind her to see the stranger's face.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" he asked, smiling calmly at the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine... Thank you..." Yuna said quietly.

"Hm? Aren't you that popular singer, Kotone?" he suddenly mentioned.

Yuna flinched and glanced around the area nervously.

"I think you got the wrong person," the girl replied hesitantly. "... My name is Suzuki Yuna."

'Target fallen into sight,' the boy thought triumphantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My mistake, Suzuki-san," he said, smiling apologetically.

"I-it's okay..."

Kyoya nodded and snapped his fingers together, pointing the girl.

"Let's take a walk around the area, okay?"

Yuna didn't answer and walked away from the stranger, trying to ignore him only to get tailed by the boy.

'Why is he following me? ' Yuna thought to herself.

The unfamiliar boy followed the girl WHEREVER she went; to a shopping district, near a restaurant, near a huge glass building, EVERYWHERE.

'Tasuku-kun... Help...?' the scared girl thought.

* * *

"So how was the concert, Tasuku?" Stella asked brightly, pushing up her glasses.

"It went well," he replied slipping on his gloves. "Yuna was really happy with how it turned out to be."

Stella giggled and wrote down a few notes on her tablet.

"I'm sure she was. You all are her friends, maybe even more than that, and she'd be thrilled to do anything with you guys," Takihara said.

"Yeah, that's true..." the boy answered back.

Tasuku let out a soft chuckle as he thought of the girl and shook his head.

"She has changed a lot to the point where you don't think 13 Year old Yuna is actually 9 year old Yuna," Tasuku suddenly pointed out.

The two older officers smiled softly and gave a small nod to the boy.

"Of course you'd be the one to notice this first," Takihara teased.

"Oh shut up.."

* * *

The unfamiliar boy walking with Yuna looked around the district they were in and found an ice cream shop nearby the two, suddenly grabbing Yuna's hand and dragging her with him.

"UWAH!"

"I'll treat you with some ice cream as an apology for earlier. By the way, I'm Gaen Kyoya. Nice to meet you!"

Yuna followed the boy into the shop without a choice and nodded her head slowly. After sitting the girl down and ordering the frozen desserts, the boy pondered with what to say next.

"You can call me Kyoya. Is it alright if I call you Yuna?" Kyoya asked.

The girl slowly nodded her head again and awkwardly ate the ice cream the boy bought for her.

"Where were you headed to, Yuna-san?"

'He asks too many questions and I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! Where is Psy when you need him most...? Too bad Abend sleeping..' the young singer thought worryingly.

* * *

_'Achoo!'_

The white dragon sneezed and shook his head quickly from side to side.

'Either someone is talking about me or it's just my feathers getting to me...' Psy muttered spreading out his pure white feathered wings.

* * *

"I was going to visit my friends at the police station..." Yuna said, avoiding eye contact.

Kyoya gave a fake smile and rested his head onto his hand, watching Yuna carefully.

"I see..."

The 15 year old boy trailed his red eyes around Yuna's face and head, studying her bright golden eyes and long, odd aqua-green hair. Yuna no longer felt comfortable near the strange boy and stood up from her seat quickly, hair flowing smoothly from the movement.

"I-I just remembered, they set a specific time for me to be there! Goodbye, Kyoya-san. I need to head out now..." she said quickly, turning around to face and walk out the door.

Before she was able to pass through the doorway, pain shot through her body out of nowhere, starting from her neck, making her feel dizzy and then falling unconscious. Kyoya caught the fainted girl and picked her up bridal style, casually walking out the shop.

'Good thing no one was in there anymore...' he thought, smirking at the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

**I don't know when I'll be taking art and story requests, but it's probably not going to be in October... Maybe November. Anyways, yes, new Buddyfight story. **

**R&amp;R, please? C:**

**Still working on my Hunter X Hunter stories and Megaman Starforce story- sigh- Check them out as well if you like those 2 anime series! ^^ **

**Songs in the story are****アモリタチテカミトミユ****[ Descending from the Skies She Appears as a Goddess], vocals by 3L, and Yakusoku no Uta from Hunter X Hunter(2011)!**

**I'm lacking a lot of sleep... -sigh-**

**_~stormy003_**


	2. Chapter 2

...

Silence lingered around the unknown room, not a sound to be heard.

'... What... happened..?' Yuna thought curiously.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, light blinding her unadjusted eyesight .

'Did I do anything earlier..? Or yesterday?' Yuna questioned herself.

The fancy looking doors in the large room suddenly opened, Kyoya entering right after.

"Ah! So you're finally awake!" the boy said, walking over to the bed where Yuna was placed.

"Awake? What do you mean? Who are you?" Yuna asked cautiously, keeping a frown on her face.

The young girl felt pain shoot through her body as she tried sitting up from bed, face scrunching up in pain.

"You should stay in bed. I'll tell you what happened," Kyoya said, laying the girl back down.

The girl flinched at the contact and tried to retract herself from him, wincing once she made a move.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Yuna didn't take his words for granted, but listened anyways.

"My name is Gaen Kyoya. I found you lying outside on the sidewalk near my house. I believe you've passed out from exhaustion," Kyoya lied. "I took you in afterwards and you've stayed asleep for 2 and a half days."

Yuna widened her eyes with shock and immediately frowned again to hid her surprised reaction.

"2 and a half? You didn't do anything to me did you..?" the girl hissed.

The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no, not at all!"

The door unexpectedly busted opened as a white armored dragon flew in to see the girl.

"YUNA!" he exclaimed pitifully.

The girl cringed and covered her head with the blanket in her grasp. The dragon shot a glare at the smirking boy sitting next to the bed and cautiously landed on the other side.

"Sorry, was I too loud?"

Yuna lifted the blanket about an inch off her face and stared at the dragon blankly.

"Yes.. Who are you? No, more like what are you?" she asked cautiously.

Psy's face fell in a reaction to her response and looked away angrily.

' Curse that boy...'

"I'm Psychic Knife Dragon. You would always call me Psy before this entire mess happened."

The teenager on the other side of the bed stopped smirking and sharpened his eyes at the monster.

'One other word about that and you're dead,' he mouthed.

The dragon stared at Kyoya, unnerved by his threat.

"Before this mess happened..? What do yo-"

"Alright, Psy, go get her some food before she starves. To. Death," Kyoya implied harshly as he cut the girl off.

'Yeah, Yeah, whatever, Devil Head...' the dragon muttered, walking to the door and out.

"Anyways, once you feel better, you should go take a shower or bath. I''ll have your clothes ready, when you leave for one," Kyoya said, standing up.

Yuna responded with a cold glare and turned away from him.

'Whatever...' she muttered.

The boy sighed and walked out of the room to see Psy waiting at the door for him. Closing the door quietly behind him, the boy's smile faltered into a serious expression.

"What did you do to her?" Psy growled.

"What do you mean? I simply saved your buddy from anything worse than fainting in the open," the boy answered stiffly.

"That's a lie. She'd never pass by this place to get to the Buddy Police Office and back," Psy retorted angrily.

"Hm, well you could say I did something though I won't tell. But just so you know, one funny move and I'll obliterate you," the boy hissed.

"I should be the one saying that to you...!" Psy snarled back, walking back into the room with a tray of food.

* * *

"Tasuku-senpai! Did you ever get in contact with Yuna-senpai?" Gao asked the officer, running up to him quickly.

"No.. I haven't seen her visit me during work, at school, or at her house. Her mangers never saw her either..." Tasuku replied worryingly. "I wonder where she could've disappeared to..."

Gao groaned uneasily and began to tap his foot, speeding up each second.

"She couldn't have just disappear like that..."

Drum ran up to his buddy and ducked down to catch his breath.

"Still no sight of her at home. Now Psy is gone too!" the red dragon exclaimed.

The boys quickly turned to fully face the armored Dragon, eyes widening at the statement.

"GONE?! PSY?! WHEN?!" they asked immediately.

"FOR SURE HE WAS AT HER HOUSE IN THE MORNING TODAY! WHERE DID HE GO?" Tasuku yelled.

Drum shrugged disappointingly and held up a small note to the two.

"This was underneath the door by the time I got there," he said.

Tasuku grabbed the clean note and skimmed over the handwriting, Gao trying to take a peek over at his shoulder.

_' Don't even bother. You've been forgotten._

_-anonymous'_

"... What does it mean by forgotten?" Gao asked.

"I'm not sure... But we need to find those two quickly," Tasuku replied, crumpling the note up in his hand.

Gao nodded and ran off to his left, activating his buddyskill and flying off.

"This is Tasuku, reporting in. Have you located Yuna yet?" Tasuku called.

'I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Tasuku, but we're all trying our best to find her as quick as possible..' Stella replied fretfully.

The boy sighed and took off from the area he was searching at, his buddyskill taking him into the air.

"Jack, do you think it's possible that both Psy and Yuna were dragged into a different universe like how we both were back then by that one monster?" Tasuku brought up.

"Only if they had contact with a monster that strong. But why would it bring Yuna into a parallel universe without Psy in the first place? I'm sure it wouldn't leave such a note either." Jack replied.

"Good point, but where else could she be?" Tasuku countered anxiously.

"That's the strange thing that leaves me wondering most..."

* * *

Yuna who was still in bed set down the spoon in her hand onto the tray resting on top of her lap and had Psy remove the item off her.

"Are You feeling any better?" the dragon asked in an agitated manner.

The girl stayed quiet for a while with her eyes closed, opening them up to a glare.

"Just splendid. The pain is subsiding," she said bluntly, getting off the bed slowly.

Yuna rubbed the back of her neck where the entire thing with all the aching had started.

'Seriously, what happened? How come I don't remember anything?' the girl thought.

"Hey, you. If I started asking you questions, would you give me straight answers to all my questions?"

The dragon looked up curiously and paused, continuing his action of walking over to the exit after a minute passed.

"It depends on what you ask..."

* * *

**Heyaaaa! Since my grandma lives with me now, I'll be typing these stories on my phone. I'm sorry if there are many errors, but I kind of can't help it.. ^^" I'll try going over them twice as much when I have time. C: Anyways, R&amp;R, please, and enjoy!**

_**~stormy003**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Depends on what I asked huh...?" Yuna repeated. "Then, what happened to me and why does my body ache so much?"

Psy turned around and looked at the girl, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"It's just what the kid said and it's probably because you were out cold for so long."

Yuna sharpened her eyes and tightened her grip on the blanket, knuckles turning white.

"Then what about earlier? What do you mean by 'before this mess happened'? Did I really faint and has this ever happened before? If so, why can't I remember anything?" Yuna continued to ask harshly.

Her impatience began to rise quickly in her body, her fist still clenched tightly.

"I don't know, I wasn't there when it happened," the dragon replied. "I'm sure it happened several times... and you probably got... amnesia?"

Yuna didn't take the dragon's answer and continued to keep up the cold barrier around her. Psy began to look around the room nervously as he tried to find a way out of the barrage of questions.

"Then what do you mean I use to call you Psy before this happened? I don't even buddyfight..." the girl growled, getting off the bed.

"Never mind that. I won't say anymore. It'll be labeled classified," he replied, turning back to the door and walking away. "Are you going to shower? I'll go get your clothes ready if you are."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going alright?" Yuna sassed, getting off the bed annoyingly.

'Damn this girl... Was she always this hard headed?' the dragon thought in annoyance, walking out to inform Kyoya.

* * *

Tasuku continued to pace around in base impatiently with his phone up his ear, the call not getting through the person he was looking for.

"Jeez, did she turn off her phone or something?" the boy asked worriedly.

"She hasn't answered any of my texts either..." Stella noted, sending another text to the girl.

Tasuku stared at the teen and nervously looked over at his phone, looking at his text messages that labeled _(187 messages - Yuna)._

'Maybe because she got sick of my texts...?' Tasuku muttered embarrassingly to himself.

Tasuku slowly scrolled down his list of texts, reading them all once again and realizing how stupid he must have sounded. Takihara slowly slipped behind the boy quietly and scanned through the texts with Tasuku, uncaught.

"I don't think I can live without knowing of your whereabouts, Yuna. Have you been resting well? Sad face," Takihara read casually, keeping up a straight face.

Tasuku immediately blushed as shivers suddenly sent through his body, making him jump and drop his phone. Takihara chuckled at the boy's reaction and picked up the dropped device.

"Chill, Tasuku. It's not like it's bad to send such messages," the man said, handing the phone back to the boy.

"Right... Now, can I get my personal space back? It's sort of getting cramp here..."

Stella sighed at the two and checked her phone again still waiting for the missing girl to reply back. The blonde girl looked back up to see Tasuku's foot in Takihara's face as the man grabbed the boy's cheek.

"..."

"Let go!" the boy yelled.

'How abvout getting yur pfoot out of my facee?!" the man responded,his face being pushed back further.

'Oh dear..' Jack muttered from within his card.

* * *

"She's decided to start moving around now?" Kyoya said to the dragon.

"Yes, now can you please get off your lazy butt and move?" Psy hissed, flapping his wings open.

Kyoya smirked and pounded the organ keys, clashing the notes together into a horrible ear-bleeding octave. The dragon reacted and closed his wings to cover up his ears, blocking the notes from entering his head and rattle around within it.

"Sure, I'll get her clothes," the boy replied, removing his hands from the keys. "You better not have told her anything important."

Psy growled and stalked off in the opposite direction.

'As if...' the dragon mumbled, gradually raising his voice. "I would if I could. BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET ANYONE HURT!"

"Hurt? How so? Its just a dark core deck case.." Kyoya said playfully, tossing a dark core case up and catching it.

"A case that interchanges a card's power to reality. How is that not dangerous to you?" Psy retorted, glaring at the boy. "That power may cause her to go out of control and of course you would use it against us both."

"Whatever you say, Captain," the boy joked, getting off his seat and heading to his room.

On they way to the bedroom, a young boy with light blue hair passed by Kyoya, only to be called back.

"Hey, Kiri..!" Kyoya began, smiling innocently.

"Oh, hello Kyoya-san..." Kiri replied, stopping and facing the older boy.

"Look, I have a favor to ask you..." Kyoya began. "Come with me really quick."

Kiri curiously nodded and complied with his orders, wondering what Kyoya wanted to ask.

"I need you to deliver theses clothes to the new girl in the very last room at the end of hallway 3," the boy finally said, pointing at some neatly folded clothes.

"New girl? When did we eve- ARE THOSE BRAS?! WHY AREN'T THEY HIDDEN UNDERNEATH THE FOLDED CLOTHES?!" Kiri exclaimed, running over to the bed.

Kyoya watched the boy panic with written interest on his face, his blue blazer falling off his shoulders as he ran over to the side of the bed. Kiri's face turned into 50 million shades of red until it couldn't grow any darker than it already was, the boy grabbing the undergarments and hiding them underneath the clean clothes.

"Seriously.. It's like you're one of those perverts who collect girl undergarments for a living..." Kiri commented, sighing once he calmed down.

"Oh? Does it really? What if I actually do?" Kyoya asked Kiri, smirking as he did so.

Kiri froze in one spot and decided to just get the job down as quickly as he could, picking up the clothes after a moment and speeding out the door as fast as he could.

'Forget I said anything, good bye,' the boy muttered as he breezed by Kyoya.

Kiri finally slowed down after he was a good mile away from Kyoya's room, sighing to himself as he headed over to Yuna's room. The boy suddenly bumped into Psy after, taking once last glance behind him, stumbling backwards and catching his balance.

"Ah! Watch where you're going!" the boy exclaimed harshly.

"Is that you, Kiri?" Psy asked, staring at the boy with disbelief.

'Huh? That voice sounds familiar...' Kiri thought, opening his eyes and looking over.

The two had a minute long staring contest with each other, Kiri being the first to break the eye contact.

"P-Psy?! What are you doing here?" Kiri asked.

"I win," Psy stated bluntly.

Kiri gave a small confused look to the dragon and frowned.

"I was joking, kid," Psy said,"What are you doing here? And why?"

"I am here because! Because... I want to win with my buddyfight matches and get stronger. You didn't answer my question yet... Why are you here?"

Psy huffed and looked away.

"Stuff happened, You'll find out soon."

* * *

_**R&amp;R please? I hope you are enjoying this story! Good night, guys!**_

_**~stormy003**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously, are you just pulling my leg or something?" Kiri hissed.

"Go look for yourself," Psy said, walking away from the boy.

Kiri glared and watched the white dragon's retreating figure, standing in the middle of the hall. The boy sighed and stalked off in the opposite direction of Psy to deliver the clothes he needed to give to the person he was visiting. Kiri finally made it to his destination, the farthest door in the third hallway of the building, and let out a breath filled with relief. He slowly reached up to knock on the door of the unknown person, his hand shaking a little too violently. The boy slapped his face to get all the pressure in him to flow out of him freely and make him a little less nervous as he began to reach back up. Knocking once, twice, three times and then grabbing onto the door handle, Kiri breathed in slowly and then released his breath back out to slow down the racing pulse of his.

'Who is it?' a familiar sounding voice said sharply.

'Wait... Is that who I think is it?!' the boy thought in a terrified manner.

'... Who is it...?' the feminime voice repeated once again.

"A-an acquaintance...!" Kiri said hesitantly.

There was now noise in the room after his response, leaving him a bit confused.

"H-hello? May I come in?" Kiri asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"... Go ahead."

The boy slowly and very painfully turned the door knob and pushed the door open a crack, peeking into the room curiously. He then decided to pushed the door open big enough for him to stick his head through and looked around. Violet eyes caught sight of familiar looking aqua green hair in the sort of empty room.

'... Yuna-senpai? She's here too?' Kiri thought in surprise.

The girl looked up and made eye contact with the younger boy, staring at him, emotionless and... dead. The boy began to sweat and grow nervous under her gaze, shifting side to side with the clothes in his arms.

"Umm, hi, Yuna-senpai... What are you doing here? Where's Gao and Tasuku?" Kiri asked, looking away.

The girl remained silent for a little while then shook her head.

"I have no idea what or who you are talking about, kid."

'Kid? Didn't she always call me Kiri and nothing else?' the boy thought curiously, shooting a look of confusion to the girl. "You're just messing with me right..? Tasuku-senpai, the so-called Boy Wonder Cop? Your boyfriend? And Gao, the self-claimed Mighty Sun Fighter? The one who's always asking you for dessert?"

Yuna cringed at the info Kiri gave her through his questions, shaking her head again in annoyance.

"Seriously, boy, I have no clue. I don't have a boy friend and I believe I've never met that Sun Fighter kid or whatever," Yuna stated harshly.

Kiri flinched at the unusual behavior the girl displayed and shrivel up a little to get himself smaller and further away.

"By the way, you say you're an acquaintance? What's your name and what do you bunch of lots do here?"

The question made Kiri pop back into his usual form, still surprised about what was happening in front of him.

"You don't remember me?" Kiri asked ignorantly, walking closer to the girl.

"I believe I've never you either," Yuna stated, shrugging a little.

'Ouch, that hurts.. I guess she's just like everyone else I met,' the boy thought depressingly.

"I'm Kiri. Hyoryu Kiri to be exact," the boy introduced himself. "I already know your full name, so you don't need to tell me. By the way, Kyoya told me to deliver this to you."

Yuna nodded, but kept a glare on her face as she took the items off his hands.

"You don't need to glare, I'm a friend," the boy insisted, flashing a smile at the girl. 'If I remember correctly, Tasuku-senpai said it took a while to become friends with her in this state of mind... What did he do to attack and break that stupid cold demeanor of hers?'

"... So is that it?" Yuna asked sharply.

Kiri nodded and backed away from the girl slowly, retreating to the doorway.

"Y-yeah, that's all. I need to get my work done," Kiri stuttered. "Well, bye!"

And with that, the door slammed close, making the girl flinch at the noise.

'Might as well shower now...' Yuna muttered, standing up and walking over to the bathroom door.

'Jeez, was she always that mean?' the boy muttered as he sighed and slid to the floor.

"Maybe, maybe not," Psy answered.

Kiri jumped at the voice and hit his head onto the doorknob above his head, leaving a bruise mark on him.

"OWW! Don't just pop up like that!" Kiri exclaimed.

"Look, kid. I know what you're thinking and it's not that way," Psy said, ignoring Kiri's exclaim. "She's totally lost her memories of everything except her childhood before she met her idiotic Boy Wonder. It's not that she wanted to forget about you, but she did without a choice."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Kiri asked, wincing at his throbbing head.

Psy released a long breath and set his hands on his hips.

"She's forgotten me too and she's never acted like this ever since I met her. I mean she can be annoying and bossy, but this is totally different," the white dragon said. "Hence my name, I'm PSYCHIC knife dragon not PHYSICAL knife dragon."

"That doesn't mean anything! But you got my thoughts correctly," Kiri said, dropping his hand from his head.

"You tried mentioning the others to her, didn't you? Did it work?"

"No..." Kiri said, trailing off.

"I knew it," the dragon answered.

"I need to go now, see you later..." the boy said, excusing himself.

* * *

Kyoya continued to toss the girl's phone in his hand up into the air and catching it repetitively, not caring about all the messages she got from the buddy police headquarters.

"Pests," the boy said, smirking and finally giving the phone a rest.

The device continued to vibrate in the palm of his hand as he smiled in a smug manner and leaned on the organ casually.

"Ryuenji Tasuku... I informed you didn't I?" Kyoya said, looking at the caller's ID on the cell phone.

The cell phone vibrated a few more times until it was completely silent again.

"Stubborn. But a needed candidate.."

Kyoya dropped his arm back to his side and pushed himself off the instrument, stalking off to Yuna's room once again. Upon reaching the room, the boy knocked three times and allowed himself into the room to see Yuna sitting on the bed with Psy next to her, chatting away.

"Looks like you're having fun," the boy interrupted, closing the door behind him.

Yuna keeps a straight face and ignored the older boy continuing her conversation with Psy.

"So you're saying my favorite flowers are Forget-Me-Not flowers and Hibuscus, but I really love every flower I see?" Yuna asked curously, learning more about herself.

"Yep, that's right!" the dragon perked.

"I need a word with you, Yuna," Kyoya said, wriggling into their conversation.

Yuna turned over to the boy once again and gave a long cold stare.

"What?"

Kyoya smiled and pulled out an unused dark core deck case with Yuna's card in them and handed the case out to the girl.

"I believe this is yours," the boy said.

Yuna hesitantly reached out for the fake case, still not trusting the boy fully. Psy noticed the dark core and knocked it out of Kyoya's hand before Yuna could grab it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the dragon hissed, returning to his normal form.

"Simply returning what is hers," the boy replied, walking over to the item as he rubbed hand and picked up the case again.

"That isn't her case! Your replaced it!" the dragon accused.

Yuna stared the the two and watched them argue with each other curiously.

"Her case was pale green and yellow with a blue crystal in it's center! It was colorful, not mucky and filled with dangerous bits of power as this crap!" Psy hissed, blocking the boy's way.

"And what if I say it wasn't? Or even said it was destroyed?"

The dragon's eyes widened up and then lowered back to a glare.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I do dare," the boy replied, smirking deviously. "Her deck is inside this case, so it must be hers now."

Psy grabbed the case away from Kyoya's hand swiftly and dumped the cards out on the bed next to Yuna.

"Nice try, but I won't let you get away with this," Psy growled, crushing the case and destroying it's crystal.

Kyoya clicked his tongue and walked out of the room in disappointment his hands in his pockets.

'Almost got her... That damn dragon needs to stay out of my way!' the boy muttered furiously.

* * *

**Stormy: Short chapters, lot's of homework, yadda, yadda, yadda, I think you get it..**

**Yuna: They probably do since you repeat it almost every time.**

**Stormy: I know, but I sort of can't help it? I mean I also have other stories to work on!**

**Yuna: You're problem, but do you're best. Oh and... when am I getting my memory back?!**

**Tasuku: She's right you know, just do you're best!**

**Stormy: Right, thanks guys, sooner or later, Yuna, be patient.**

**Kyoya: May I ruin your fun? -smirk-**

**Everyone else: No! Go away!**

**Gao: Uh, what's up?**

**Hanako: Yeah, yeah! What's going on?**

**Yuna: Nothing, guys! Go mess around with Zanya for a bit, okay?**

**Gao and Hana: Okay! -runs off-**

**Stormy: Thanks for reading and stuff like that! Much appreciated! Oh, also, I have a poll on my profile and I was wonder who is/are your favorite characters I created and wrote about in my other stories? Check it out and vote if you like!**

**Everyone: Enjoy and bye! -waves-**

_**~Stormy003**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tasuku looked around the card office to find Stella and Takihara after he decided to take his little lunch break.

"Hey there, Tasuku. Back already?" Takihara called.

"Still nothing from Yuna?" the boy asked, waving a bit.

The man shook his head and looked over to the blonde girl entering the room.

"Hello again, Tasuku. Looks like none of us were successful once again?" Stella asked.

Tasuku sighed and earned a pat on the back by Takihara.

"That's right," the man answered for him.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" a male voice called.

Everyone turned around and fixed their attention to the entrance to look at the two detectives entering with a smirk plastered on their faces.

'Mr. Seichii..' Stella muttered.

"Once again, you still visit these two when you feel like it even though you've been relieved from your position?" Nobari Seichii asked.

"You know you shouldn't be pulling any funny stunts. Unless…. You're actually here for another reason like to cry about your buddy, Jack? Oh how heartbreaking! Wahhh!" Shido Suoroku taunted.

"Like hell…" Tasuku said quietly.

The boy walked out of the office in rage and waited for Takihara to follow him after the detectives left. Right on cue, the man came outside of the building and waited for the boy to speak up.

"Have you heard about the rumor of the Grim Reaper challenging fighters and then taking their buddies and core decks away after a one sided battle?" Tasuku began. "Why haven't the police officers taken actions yet?"

Takihara remained quiet and then shook his head disappointedly.

"Look, Tasuku, I really want to do something about this too. Sadly, I was told to stay put."

The boy glared at the man and stalked off in the direction of the card shop.

* * *

"Yuna, I'm going to head out for a bit ok?" Psy asked his buddy.

"It's getting late though?"

"I need to get something quickly over at Gao's house," the dragon lied.

"Sure then, I guess," the girl replied.

The dragon walked over the door and turned around to face Yuna once more.

"Whatever you do, don't listen to that boy, Kyoya, okay?" the dragon warned.

"Uhhh… sure… I don't even like him anyways," the girl replies casually, shrugging at her own answer.

'She's totally laid-back…' Psy muttered.

The girl looked at her proclaimed buddy curiously and blinked at him, wondering what he just said under his breath.

"Nothing," the dragon said, noticing her expression and cutting Yuna's thoughts short.

"Okay then…"

And with that, the white armor dragon grabbed her dirty clothes near the doorway and left the room without another word. Yuna stared at the door and sighed, shaking her head to stop her thoughts from flowing once again.

'I will never understand these guys….' the girl thought, pulling at her skirt.

'That uniform pisses the hell out of me…' Psy thought, remembering the black, purple, and gold clothes Yuna was given to wear. 'It's not like she'll be a member of the Disaster Force anyways..'

Kyoya looked over his shoulder to see the dragon walk out of the hall and to the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" the boy asked.

"None of your business."

The boy shrugged and turned back to his organ, sitting in a relaxed manner and tossing a yellow deck case with a red core in the center up and down.

'If I'm not mistaken, that must be Tasuku's deck.'

"So, what do you think of my home? I never got to ask you that," Kyoya asked, smirking to himself.

"How can you call this base your home? It gives me the creeps," the dragon responded, grabbing an empty bag.

"Really? I think the aura in this place is just perfect! Even the looks of it make it perfect."

'Crazy…'

Psy left the hideout without another word and immediately headed over to Gao's house. Knowing the boy, he was probably at home from school, fighting over food with his buddy Drum Bunker Dragon.

* * *

_Ding dong._

The dragon rang the young boy's doorbell and waited for an answer, ringing it again after a minute passed. Quick heavy footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door as Psy waited impatiently for the owner to answer.

"Uh yeah?" Gao said, opening the door. "Ah! Psy! Err… What's with the bag?"

The dragon lifted up his arm and dropped it back to his side lazily.

"Hi. Drop something in here, please, like food. I'll explain later."

"Where is Yuna-senpai?!" Gao asked frantically looking around.

"About that….. Let's go find Tasuku first," the dragon said, taking out Yuna's clothes and shoving it into Gao's arms. "Also, clean this for me please?"

The boy nodded and headed back inside his house quickly to tell his mom where he was going, dropped the girl's clothes into his dirty laundry basket, and grabbed some food, or to be exact his lunch, and a water bottle. Gao then headed back out with Drum following him this time and dropped the contents into the empty bag. Gao then signaled the white dragon to follow him before he closed the door behind him, not knowing what Psy wanted.

"So you're going to tell us the whole story correct?" Gao asked, not bothering to catch up with the dragon.

'Not so loud, Gao,' Psy told the boy. 'Yes, I'm going to tell you what's up, but try not to get me caught or I'll get punished..'

"Sorry…"

"So, do you know where Tasuku is?" the dragon asked without looking back.

Gao nervously looked around and then decided to glance back at the dragon's back.

'About that…. Tasuku-senpai has been acting strange lately and he won't tell me what's wrong,' the boy muttered worriedly. 'Well, except the disappearance of Yuna-senpai.. I'm worried about that too..'

'It must be problems in the Buddy Police office.. Damn it Kyoya,' Psy thought, recalling a core deck case similar to Tasuku's.

"You know anything about Kiri?" the boy asked out of nowhere.

"Didn't he accept a dark core case?" the red dragon responded.

"Yeah… I wonder what he's up to now.."

'Looks like I didn't need to respond to that question, thank god,' the white dragon thought.

"It'll be fine, Gao. We'll snap him out of it somehow," Psy reassured the boy.

"Ah well, let's head over to Castle first and look around there. Tasuku-senpai might be patrolling there right at the moment," Gao suggested.

'Buddy skill, on!'

A neon yellow-green hover board that looked like the sun appeared from underneath Gao's feet, lifting him off the ground ever so slightly. Drum suddenly grew a pair of maroon ripped up dragon wings from his buddy skill.

"Let's roll!" Drum exclaimed, flying into the sky.

"Uh, right, yeah," Psy said, following the red dragon on foot for a little while longer.

Gao followed his buddy up into the air and soared through the sky quickly to start looking for the young policeman.

* * *

It took a while to get to the card shop, but the group of three finally made to their destination and began looking around, Psy arriving at least 3 minutes late. A lock of blue hair suddenly caught the corner Gao's eyes, making him react quickly.

"Tasuku-senpai!" the boy called out, turning around and running towards the officer.

'Hm?' Tasuku hummed to himself.

Tasuku turned around curiously and caught the sight of Gao running over to him waving and then the two dragons behind him.

"Gao? Drum?" the boy called back. "And Psy?"

Psy looked away awkwardly and fluffed his wings uncomfortably, standing a few feet away from everyone.

"Psy! Where were you and where's Yuna?"

'Shhhhhhhh….!' Psy hushed. 'Come with me and I'll tell you everything.'

The dragon turned around and began stalking off to a vacant dark place where he knew or just thought Kyoya wouldn't be able to track them. Tasuku looked at Gao confusedly and earned a shrug from the boy.

"I don't know what's wrong either," Gao told the older teen.

"I see…"

"So are we going or not?" Psy asked impatiently, looking over his shoulder a bit, yet he was still walking.

"We're coming, Psy. Be patient," Tasuku grumbled.

The boys and Drum began to follow Psy and held up small conversations between each other as they strolled over to the area.

'What's with him today? He comes back and asks things from us,' Gao said.

'I don't think he's just asking for no reason. Besides, he does seem to be in a hurry,' Tasuku whispered back.

'Gao, I'm hungry…' Drum complained.

'You just ate!' the boy replied.

Still within a certain distant from each other, the group looked around their surroundings before entering the area and sitting down in a circle.

'Okay, we need to whisper at this point…' Psy told the boys. 'I have a feeling he's watching…'

'Alright then… So what's up?' Tasuku whispered back.

'Yuna is safe, so don't worry too much about it. I know about her whereabouts because I've been with her ever since I was notified.'

'So that's why you were gone for a while..' Drum chimed in.

'We check up with Yuna's house everyday to see if she's at home and found a note underneath the front door afterschool just this afternoon,' Gao told the dragon.

'Oh. That note. The note was left by Kyoya before we left,' the dragon said.

'Kyoya is with Yuna? Do you know what exactly happen?' Tasuku asked, keeping calm.

'Not at all, but I know he's trying to get her to use the dark core deck case.'

"YOU'R-"

Tasuku immediately covered up the young boy's mouth, cutting him off, and finished his sentence for him.

'You're kidding, right? She might get hurt if she ends up accepting it,' the boy said. 'But I doubt she will.'

'What about the Buddy Police?' Gao asked, pulling Tasuku's hand off his face.

'Yeah, you guys haven't been doing anything,' Drum said.

'….. They won't be helping anyone for a while…'

Psy released his breath once Tasuku answered Gao's innocent question.

'I'm sure Kyoya will allow Yuna go back to school tomorrow, but he'll have the other officers keep watch on her and not allow her contact anyone,' Psy whispers.

'I understand,' Tasuku said.

'Who are the other officers?' the red dragon asked.

'I'm not so sure actually… I tend to breeze pass them to check on Yuna and keep her out of trouble. Oh and she has amnesia unfortunately.. I must inform you both with that.'

'Amnesia?! …. What's amnesia?' Gao whispered.

The group smiled uncomfortably at the boy and explained amnesia to him as they scratched their heads.

'Let's just say brain damage then.. She's lost her memory and it's unknown to us how she lost it. Kyoya said she fainted in front of his "house", but she wasn't even near his area when she was visiting the Police Headquarters,' Psy answered.

'Apparently, she's never made it to the card office…' Tasuku said.

'I see… Well, as much as I want to help her right now, this is the most I can do…' Psy replied.

'You're powerless against that Kyoya guy, huh?' Gao asked.

'Obviously, kid.'

'Wait, a question,' Tasuku interrupted. 'If Yuna has amnesia, then how does she act like? Innocent? Frighten?'

Psy thought for a moment as the tiny ensemble stared at his silhouette intently.

'She's certainly gotten meaner and cold… Also very sarcastic and distant. The exact opposite of what you said,' the dragon listed. 'I've never seen her like this and I was thinking maybe it's her past self?'

Tasuku nodded and thought a little.

'You're probably correct, Psy… It must be 9 year old Yuna again…' the boy said.

'What?' Drum said confusedly. 'I don't get it.'

'I only know that because when I met her, she refused to talk to me and shot cold glares at me when she had the chance to,' Tasuku explained. 'She would also answer me in a very sassy and sarcastic way…'

'And you happened to meet her at that age,' Gao added.

'Yeah, pretty much. This is going to be problematic…' the officer said.

'How so?' Drum asked.

'Has she said anything harsh to you, Psy?'

'A few sassy and sarcastic remarks,' the dragon answered. 'Gotten very impatient as well and she keeps sending me death glares….'

The dragon and Tasuku shuddered at the thought.

'Okay, that won't be too much of a problem for you and I since it's only a few bad remarks,' Tasuku began. 'Keep talking and bothering her until she warms up to you.'

'Is that what you did when you first met? Bother her?' the dragon asked in an uninterested way.

'Not exactly… She almost fell off the escalator and I helped her before she did. After that, I sort of kept apologizing to her… Okay, maybe I did, but I had no choice okay? She was a pretty interesting person too, so that certainly didn't help,' the boy retold.

'I understand. I was interested in her myself when you gave her a core deck case and the dragon world deck,' Psy said.

'So that's how she got her deck!' Drum exclaimed quietly, making Psy and Tasuku release a sigh.

'Do you think we can make contact with her soon?' Gao asked out of nowhere.

'Maybe just as long-'

'We get her away from the people watching her, right?' Drum asked, cutting the dragon off.

'Yes..'

'Not going to be easy, but we'll try,' Tasuku said.

The white dragon nodded in response.

'Alright, then. Nearly everything has been revealed. Now let's get out and disband before we get discovered… I also need to return back to Yuna's side..' Psy said, leaving first. 'Stay there until a good minute is up.'

The group obeyed and waited for a minute to pass by, leaving right after.

'I think I forgot to- Right…. The location of their base… Eh… They'll find out somehow, besides we're being watched. First priority, getting Yuna's second card deck, the communicator earpiece, hair brush probably, and her spare clothes. Oh, and also her school uniform..'

* * *

**Stormy: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm thankful for my family and friends and of course YOU GUYS!**

**Yuna: Yep. **

**Stormy: Wow, okay then.. Anyways, poll on my profile! Check that out and other stories I've written!**

**Yuna: You repeat too much..**

**Stormy: -sobbing- I know..**

**Yuna: Have a great day, everyone!**

**Both: R&amp;R AND ENJOY! BYEEE!**

**Tasuku: I didn't get a saying in this...**

_**~stormy003**_


	6. Chapter 6

Psy flew to Yuna's house and took out a key hidden in his bag to retrieve the items he listed off. After doing so, he flew back to base tiredly with the now filled up bag in his hands, landing in front of the entrance, irritated by the place.

'Great.. I'm back in hell..'

The dragon walked into base and head directly to Yuna's room, noting that Kyoya wasn't at the organ.

'He must be bothering my buddy again..' the dragon muttered. 'Now I think about it, where is Yuna's phone? She must have gotten millions or even billions of calls and texts…'

Psy silently opened the door to Yuna's room only to find her seated on the white bed, looking away from Kyoya irritatingly and the boy seated next to her with a familiar looking phone in hand.

'Oh there it is,' Psy thought, sneaking in.

Psy swiftly knocked the device out of Kyoya's hand before he caught sight of the mini dragon, making him wince at the attack. The dragon caught the cell phone before it landed on the floor and pattered over to the two.

"Thank you very much, now leave,' the dragon ordered in a harsh tone.

The boy stared at the dragon coldly, irritated with the demanding request.

"We'll continue with this conversation later then, shall we?" Kyoya asked the girl with a smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Yuna stiffened up a little and shoved the older boy off her quickly, lying back down on the bed with a huff. Kyoya smirked at the sight of the girl; her face buried into the pillow, and stood up from the mattress, making it rise a little. Psy glared at the boy as he made his way out of the room, the boy giving the same expression back. Kyoya exited the room and closed the door behind him a little too loud for what he intended to do. Psy noticed Yuna's core deck case lying on top of the white bed sheets and walked over to the bed, picking up the case curiously.

"He had it kept in his pocket and I decided to pickpocket him when he stood up," Yuna told the dragon, lifting her head off the pillow. "This is my core case that you described last time correct?"

Psy smiled and gave a nod.

"How did you know he had it in his pocket?" the dragon asked.

"It caught my eye before my face made contact with the pillow. When he turned his head around to stand up, I pulled it out a little so it would fall out of his pocket," Yuna explained, sitting back up.

'What a moron,' the dragon snickered.

"I hid the card deck you poured out earlier this afternoon before he came in to the room. I don't think he noticed it."

Psy stared at the girl and then looked around the room in search for the girl's deck.

"It certainly is well hidden…"

"Really? Well then, I'll tell you where it is," Yuna said slightly livelier, smiling a little.

Yuna stood up and stretched a little before walking over to some clean folded towels.

"Kiri brought in more than one towel before I showered so I thought to hide the deck underneath them."

The girl slipped the deck into the core case and inspected it.

"…. It sure feels like it should belong to me… But I don't play these type of games.." the girl said.

The dragon shrugged and returned her cell phone right after she tossed the case up and caught it.

"Here's your phone back and some food Gao dropped in for me. I don't know what it is, but it looks like.. his bento…" the dragon said, digging out the box and then staring at the content. "And a water bottle."

'How the heck was he so prepared with this..?' the dragon thought as he handed the contents. 'Maybe I just came at the right time.'

"Bento? Why would he randomly give me his lunch?" Yuna asked, turning on her phone. "Holy crap.. That's a lot of texts and missed calls.."

"Never mind that, but what did Kyoya say? Something about continuing a conversation?" Psy asked, chuckling a bit.

"Hmm, well, he said I'm allowed to go to school tomorrow and to act normal when I do, but he doesn't want me to make too much contact with everyone. He also wanted me to accept that deck case you despised so much to the point where you crushed it. Uhhhh, I think it was a dark core?" Yuna replied, surfing through her phone. "Oh, and did it hurt? Your tail I meant because it looked pretty painful when the case cracked to bits in your grip."

Psy shrugged it off and hopped onto the bed to sit next to his buddy.

"It didn't hurt as much as the thought of losing you to this retarded Disaster group," the dragon replied. "The good thing is that I destroyed the case before it took control over me. If it did, then…. We both were going to be screwed and I mean really screwed."

"Um, who's Tasuku? He talks to me as if he's my boyfriend or something.." the girl said, staring at her phone weirdly. "And who's Stella, Gao, Takihara, Noboru- let's just say all these people calling and texting me.."

Psy laughed at the girl a little and kicked his stubby clawed feet like a child.

"Okay, let's start again. I'll help you answer the texts so nothing weird is suspected," the dragon said, earning a nod. "First off, Tasuku IS your boyfriend. You got with him and been together for like half a year already. He loves you and you love him back, well not in the state you're in right now, but you get the gist! Next, Gao is your friend along with Kuguru, Baku, Gao's little sister; Hanako, Tetsuya, Kazane, Jin, Megumi, Noboru, errrr I guess Kiri, but stuff happened…. You're still friends though! Don't get the wrong idea! Zanya and his little brother, Akatsuki; actually, I'm not so sure with Zanya… Anyways, their buddy monsters Jack, Drum Asmodai, Blade, and I guess Tsukikage are also you're friends. That's a lot of naming…. Noboru moved to America, so you usually keep in contact with each other through your phones. Noboru, Gao and Hana are really attached to you because you care for them greatly and they love your desserts. Zanya is scared of girls so I can't really tell you much of your relationship with him.. Akatsuki is sort of attached to you also. The others love to hang out with you and care about you. Actually, Jin loves to mess with you and Tasuku and Megumi is always there to watch out for you."

"I must know quite a group then…" Yuna said, trying to remember all this.

The girl suddenly felt something poke at her head, pain growing slowly. She decided to shrug it off and ignore the increasing pain.

"Pretty much. Now, Stella, Takihara, and Commander I are from the Buddy Police Office. They look out for you and of course are your adult friends. The twins; Akira and Daisuke, Emiko, Saki, Hanae, Fumi, and Eiji are your coworkers and friends. Akira and Emiko are your managers, Daisuke and Saki are your composers, Hanae is your hair stylist, Fumi is your makeup artist, and Eiji is your costume designer. You work as a singer and idol under the stage name Kotone. You also partially take position in helping the Buddy Police Force on some missions hence this communicator."

Psy pulled out the communicator out of the bag filled with her clothes and dropped it back in.

"I see…"

"I'm sure the office won't need any help for a while, so I'll keep this with me. You have two decks in your possession; Dragon World and Ancient World. Right now, you are holding your Dragon World deck, your main deck. I have your Ancient World deck right here. Your buddy in Dragon World is me, Psychic Knife Dragon, and your buddy in Ancient World is Gold Dragon, Abend. No, it can't talk like I."

Yuna nodded as she took a bite out of the Takoyaki Gao's grandmother made.

"Wow, this is actually really good.." the girl said, hand a piece to her buddy.

"It should be! Gao's grandma made it and apparently everyone in the group loves them," Psy replied, accepting the offer.

"Anyways, is that my uniform for school?" Yuna asked, pointing at the blue blazer sticking out.

"Yep. And these are your spare clothes; Gao is washing your casual clothes. So starting tomorrow, change out of those disgusting dark looking fabrics. I get to come to school with you in my card form and I'm allowed to take my mini form during breaks. I'll also show you where you live tomorrow in secret. Kyoya is going to have someone look out for you, but whatever you do, ignore their stupid orders and talk to your friends, alright?" Psy asked.

"Sure."

"Great, now let's read all those texts and reply to some of them!" the dragon suggested, accepting the offered dish.

'I think I should trust this lizard.. So far, everything he's told me sounds.. plausible and true. Unlike Kyoya.. If I passed out on the sidewalk next to his house, then why does my neck ache? Did I hit it somewhere? But then again, I could have fell into a coma or broke my neck..'

"Hey, Psy?"

"Hmm?" the dragon hummed.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this situation?" Yuna asked, looking through more messages.

"Well…. N-no. I mean if we do, havocs may break out….. And people may get hurt…."

"But if we do tell them, then wouldn't I somehow be helped by them?"

"True, but do consider the following," Psy said. 'But then again... Gao and Tasuku needed to know about this.. I already told them...'

* * *

Takihara's phone suddenly vibrated as he parked his car in front of his house.

'Hm? I wonder who this could be…' the man thought, pulling out his phone.

The officer turned on his phone and scanned the person's ID, noticing it was Yuna's number.

'….. Better read this and tell Lover Boy,' Takihara thought quickly, opening the message.

_I must have worried everyone, huh? I'm sorry for disappearing like, but I'm actually fine! –Yuna_

The man's phone began to vibrate again, a call from Stella coming up. Takihara smiled and picked up the incoming call, weight lifting off his chest.

"Hello?"

'Takihara! I just got a text from Yuna saying she's alright!' the female officer exclaimed through the reception.

"I did too, Stella. I'm sure Tasuku did as well if we both got a text," Takihara said, smiling to himself.

Right when he finished saying that to Stella, another call came to the female officer's phone and vibrated in her ear, making her flinch.

"It looks like he's calling me now, haha. I'll add him into the call now," Stella told the man.

The young boy's voice suddenly broke through the two officers' phone, making them chuckle at his outburst.

'She contacted me! She's okay! She said she's been eating and sleeping well. I know I heard this from Psy, but I'm so glad to hear that from her and not from anyone else,' the boy exclaimed.

Takihara and Stella became quiet, shook their heads, and smiled.

'At least tell us what you hear next time,' Stella giggled, earning a sheepish chuckle from the Boy Wonder.

'I'm sorry, guys, but I can't bare to say anything in this situation..' the boy thought.

* * *

Morning came quickly the next day. The time for Yuna to go to school with Shido breezed by and Sofia was going to tag along for unknown reasons.

"Wake up! " the class president exclaimed as he busted through the door.

Yuna looked at the boy in an irritated state; her leg crossed over each other, as her propped up head leaned onto her hand tiredly.

"Knock next time, you idiot. And I've been up already," Yuna said in boredom.

The boy's eye twitched in anger after being called an idiot by the person he simply despised from the very start.

'I always hated girls like you…' Magoroku muttered, heading out of the room.

"And girls like me hate you too. Fair?" Yuna said smugly.

Shido flinched and then slowly turned around to look at the girl with frighten expression on his face.

'Crap, she heard that?'

"I know what you are thinking right now. You're face says it all," the girl said, smirking at Shido as she stood up and followed.

The two teens walked out into the main room and spotted Sofia standing next to Kyoya, quietly and patiently waiting for them. Yuna looked around the room and noticed Terumi was nowhere to be found.

'Probably left for school already...'

"Are you ready, Yuna?" the white haired girl asked.

Yuna hesitated a little, but didn't show it and gave a stern nod to the girl.

"Remember to not make too much contact with anyone, alright?" Kyoya reminded. "Just head back here with Magoroku afterschool unless you want to travel around the area. You still need to have Shido with you though."

Yuna walked out of the base and ignored the boy's order.

'No thanks,' the girl muttered under her breath, lowering her eyelids.

"That's Master Kyoya you're ignoring. Show your respects," Sofia called after the girl.

"Leave her be, Sofia. She still must be uncomfortable in a place she doesn't know," the boy reassured Sofia. "Just keep her safe and guarded. That's all I can ask for now."

The girl clicked her tongue disappointedly and looked away.

"…. Fine.."

"You just got told off by the master! Hahahaha!" Shido laughed, pointing at the girl.

"Are you a moron? What about you? It's not like he doesn't insult you or tell you off," the girl shot back emotionlessly.

"Eh," the boy said as he stopped laughing.

"Let's go to your school already," Sofia said, walking away and leaving him behind. "I need to get to my school too, so make it quick."

"… H-Hey, wait!"

* * *

The three arrived at school with Yuna following behind the two teens, an irritated face expression slapped onto her.

'Don't worry, you'll survive,' Psy said through his card.

"We'll lead you to class," Sofia told the girl, glancing backwards. "Please obey the master's orders."

"…..."

Yuna kept up a glare and remained awefully quiet, wanting to get away from the two as soon a possible.

"Being stubborn, I see.. Sofia, you can head to the office first and we'll talk later. I'll lead her to class," Magoroku said, smirking a bit.

"… I guess I'll leave her to you then. You better hurry it up," Sofia said, walking ahead.

Yuna continued to glare and walked pass the boy, but was grabbed and yanked back by Magoroku. The boy threw the girl to the closest wall near them and pressed against her to keep her from running. Yuna looked next to her head over her left to see the boy's arm blocking the way.

'God damn this retard..'

"What are you going to do now?" Yuna asked dully. "I thought you said you hated girls like me?"

Shido Magoroku smirked at the girl and grabbed her cheeks, tilting her head up forcefully.

"Of course I do. But you need to behave or you'll get hurt," the boy answered slyly.

'How threatening…' the girl said quietly through squeezed cheeks. 'A threat coming from you makes it seem like a joke coming out of a child. Not very threatening now, is it?'

The boy chuckled deviously and dropped his head lowly, raising it up slow to shoot a sharp glare that stabbed her head. A killing intent leaked of the boy as he continued to squeeze her face harder and harder every second.

'You can say that. But not for very long. Don't forget, I bear a dark core and the power to make the abilities of the cards real," the boy reminded the girl, letting go of her face.

"I'd say by this position, you're going to rape me instead or something," Yuna said, glancing away in an annoyed manner.

Shido clicked his tongue in a pissed off manner and pushed himself off from the girl as she caught a glance of a silhouette.

'Let's hurry up and move. Students and teachers are going to gather on the academy campus soon…' Magoroku told the girl, dragging her away.

* * *

**Stormy: New chapter! Hopefully this doesn't bore you. If so I'll just remove it -slowly running out of ideas ya know?- **

**Yuna: Somewhat new poll on Stormy's profile! Check it out!**

**Tasuku: Do you think you will be able to updated everything on time?**

**Stormy: -sweatdrop- I think...?**

**Yuna: No thinking! Straight answers!**

**Psy: I think she's not going to be able to...**

**Stormy: Don't doubt me!**

**Psy: Anyways...**

**Everyone: Enjoy! R&amp;R! Thanks for reading! Bye!**

_**~stormy003**_


	7. Chapter 7

"This is your classroom and this here is your seat. Now, behave yourself or Master Kyoya will get angry with you and me," the boy grumbled. "I need to talk to Sofia now."

Kyoya.

Master Kyoya.

Kyoya this, Kyoya that.

Mas - ter.

Yuna cringed at that name and how it was referred as 'master' every time it was mentioned. Everything was about Kyoya and she didn't know whether to feel threatened by him or just take it lightly. Everything about him was unknown to her. Magoroku left the classroom and headed to the student council office after he did his task.

'Annoying brat..' the boy thought.

Students began to slowly enter school campus, scattering into different areas and even inside classrooms. Tasuku entered the class with Yuna inside, his sullen face looking at his feet. Psy appeared out of his card and looked at Yuna a little worriedly, not noticing the boy there.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you from their threats,' the dragon told the girl, resting his clawed hand on hers.

'Thanks, Psy,' the girl answered, not looking away from the window.

Tasuku looked up to see who were whispering to each other only to spot Yuna and her white feathered buddy, Psy. The boy's eyes widened at the girl's figure and took a step forward, his arms slightly reaching out. Quickly looking around, Tasuku turned back to Yuna and called out to the girl.

'Yuna?' the boy asked quietly.

The girl and her dragon looked over at the blue haired boy in response, Yuna staring at him curiously.

'Who's that?' the girl whispered to her buddy.

"Hi, Tasuku," Psy said, waving him over.

'So…. That's Tasuku?' the girl thought confusedly. 'I didn't expect him to look so…. I have no words for this colorless boy..'

"Yuna, it is you!" Tasuku confirmed, speeding over to Yuna's desk and hugging her.

'Contact! CONTACCCTTTT!' Yuna yelled in her head, her face scrunching up a bit.

Psy urged the girl to say something to the boy, hoping she won't screw anything up. Oh wait, how can she not screw something up? She has amnesia for God's sake. It's a fifty-fifty chance where she would shove the poor boy off her or tell him he was some dull pig and to let go of her.

"H-hello…" the girl said, awkwardly hugging the boy back.

'She's hesitating, isn't she?' the boy mouthed to the dragon and earned a nod.

"So, Yuna, do you… remember me?" Tasukua asked awkwardly, pulling away from his girlfriend to point at himself.

'Does he know about the situation?' the girl thought, looking at her dragon.

Psy managed to read her mind at the correct time and quietly nodded again.

'I thought you weren't going to tell anyone, you lizard..'

The dragon frowned a bit and shrugged in response.

"Not at all, but Psy told me everything about, well, I guess you could say my world? You're Tasuku right?" Yuna asked, returning her attention to the boy before her.

The boy sighed and nodded.

'Wow, first he managed to brighten himself with high hopes when he saw me, now he's just as colorless as before… Maybe even worse.. He's totally lost it.'

"I find it hard to believe that my own girlfriend forgot about me…" Tasuku told the two in a depressed tone.

Yuna sighed to herself, clearly irritated, and pinched the boy's cheek, pulling it as she did so.

"Great. Not exactly my fault," the girl said, sharpening her eyes a little.

Tasuku winced at how hard she was pinching his face and grabbed her hand.

"Find a way to help me get my memory back or something. I can't really help myself right now, you know?" Yuna told the boy, softening her expression a little. "I still don't fully believe this."

The girl let go of the boy's cheek and leaned back onto her hand, a bored look on her face.

'There's that childish and selfish personality again..' the boy thought, rubbing his cheek.

"It's not like I lost everything permanently, did I?" Yuna suddenly asked her dragon.

"Well, no. It's more like something locked it up deep inside your head," Psy responded. "I searched through your thoughts while you were asleep last night."

"I see…. What a creep."

"Hey!"

"So, any clue what the key could be?" the girl asked the dragon. "And no, it wouldn't be a damn kiss cause that's just stupid fairytale logic right there."

"Probably spend as much time as possible with those close to you and ignore beetle and-or rabbit head. They might be able to click something in your mind."

Yuna stared at the dragon weirdly and then started laughing at the insult.

"How come I didn't come up with that yet?" she giggled, the boy in front of her smiling a little.

"Come with me during break and I'll take you to where we first met and hung out at," Tasuku told the girl, smiling again. "That might help a bit."

"Uhh, sure I guess?"

"Ah, hello, Prodigy!" a male voice suddenly called.

'Prodigy?' the girl whispered.

'He's a member of the Buddy Police, in fact the youngest one there,' Psy explained. 'The world loves him apparently and he's a very talented police, the best one on the team.'

'I see..'

"Hm? Yuna-chan!" the male voice suddenly said happily.

'-C-chan?' Yuna thought awkwardly.

'Act normal, Yuna. Jin always called you that,' the dragon chuckled.

Jin walked over to the girl with his arms wide open, Tasuku immediately blocking the two of them.

"What, what?" Jin asked, smirking at the shorter boy in front of him. "It's just a welcome back gesture."

"You always say that and hit on her afterwards. In front of my face too," Tasuku sighed.

"Oh? Not the usual growling, I see. Were you that stressed out and worried about your little loved one here?" Jin joked.

Tasuku's face dropped a little as he turned his head to look away, mumbling as he did so. Psy took notice of the boy's state of mind and decided to call him over to a corner. Megumi sighed, grabbed Jin's ear, and slightly tugged at it.

"Stop it, Jin. You'll make Yuna and Tasuku grow more restless than they already are. They both just happened to calm down from stress too," the girl said.

"Okay, okay fine. Let go! I understand, Megumi!" the boy with purple hair exclaimed.

"Tasuku, we need to talk really quick," Psy said, walking to a corner.

Tasuku heeded the dragon's request and stalked over to the corner where the dragon stood at, waiting for him to talk.

'Did something happen? It looks like you've been shot in the chest or something.'

'Nothing is wrong, Psy.'

'Don't hide it. I know there is something bothering you besides the fact of Yuna not remembering who you are.'

The dragon patiently waited for him to answer as he hesitated with his choice of words at the tip of his tongue.

'Zanya confronted me before I entered the school building. He asked me why the office isn't doing anything about the new 'Reaper' figure and said he was going to find him himself,' Tasuku finally answered, looking over to the other three. 'He's not going to hesitate to act.'

Jin was now casually talking to Yuna about the days she missed school as she listened uncomfortably, Megumi keeping a close eye on him.

Psy remained quiet and sighed a second later, earning the officer's attention again.

'Just think about it, kid. If the police force isn't doing anything about it, then there must be something wrong. Following Zanya or not is your choice, but I think it is best if you do to keep him unharmed.'

* * *

"Let's go, Yuna. Psy, check if anyone is at the door," Tasuku told the dragon.

"Right, kid. Just don't be bossy like-," he replied, gesturing to Yuna with his wing. 'Thank god Shido left early for student council stuff..'

The girl noticed the gestures he was giving and glared at her buddy as he walked off.

"We're going to Aibo Academy where the elementary students reside during school hours."

"Okay…" Yuna said, halting her glare.

"TASUKUUUUU!~" a female voice sang.

'Dear lord, why now?' the boy muttered, seeing Psy signaling him to go. 'Let's go.'

Tasuku walked away with Yuna in his grasp as Psy returned to his card, pretending he didn't hear Suzuha's call. The girl looked at the contact they were making and blushed a bit.

"I guess he didn't hear me?" the girl thought, covering up her flustered and disappointed face.

"Why did you just ignore her? I'm pretty sure you heard her call you," Yuna asked, awkwardly looking at their connected hands again.

'What's with people and touching me these days?!'

"That's true, but I feel like Suzuha is still chasing after me if you know what I mean…."

Yuna shrugged his answer off as she calmly followed Tasuku to Aibo's Elementary section and to the spot where they first began to talk. The two passed by the escalators and entered Aibo Elementary's field, breezing by the younger students that were running around.

"This area over here is where we started to communicate and got to know each other. It was in 5th grade when we were nine years old. The entrance where the escalators are located is pretty much where we first met and made eye contact and uh, physical contact and- I think you get it," Tasuku told the girl uncomfortably, walking over to a tall tree and sitting down. "Long story short."

Yuna kept quiet and nodded slowly as she tried to think about the past.

"Not coming back, is it?" Tasuku asked, patting the ground next to him.

"Not… really..?" Yuna answered.

The boy was dissatisfied with the answer and just decided to let the answer slide without complaint.

"I'll just retell the beginning briefly. You came to school and a couple of boys knocked you backwards as if you were a transparent person, which I have no idea why. I noticed the action and you almost fell down the escalator, so I went out of my way to go catch you before you did fall off. You ran away from me after that," Tasuku said, grinning sheepishly.

Yuna blushed at the last sentence, feeling a little guilt build up in her.

'Guilt for a stranger or past acquaintance ..?'

The girl just ignored it.

"Its fine, you were just pretty shock. I'm sure of it," the boy suddenly said, noticing the thin line she created with her lips and her furrowed brows. "Anyways, I was a somewhat 'new' student that day and ended up sitting next to you in class. I kept apologizing, but you kept pushing me away and well I asked you to come spend time with me. You reluctantly agreed and I brought you over here to chat."

"Hmmmm, I still don't remember," Yuna said, her tone not as sharp or cautious anymore.

"Did you know you have a buddy skill given by Psy?" the boy asked.

"Buddy skill? I don't think he mentioned that."

"Well, a buddy skill is an ability you receive from your buddy. My skill is Sky Circle and I receive it from Jack. I'm able to fly in the sky along with my buddy. You have a jumping ability given by Psy. You're able to jump quite high, really. A lot higher than many buildings. You also can multi-jump or well just double jump," Tasuku explained.

"But I hate heights..?" the girl asked a little too rudely.

"I know that and I tried to help you overcome your fears way before you lost your memories. You got use to it, but your fear of heights still lingered in you."

"I still don't know whether to believe you guys about if I did lose my memories or not, but I get really bad headaches trying to think about it," Yuna said.

"Only when you think about the past?" the prodigy asked.

Yuna nodded and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her eyes tiredly.

"Then that's proof. Try not to think about it too much. It'll gradually come back to you if you stick with us. After all, Psy did say your memory is locked up and not actually 'lost' lost, so that should also mean you don't have amnesia," Tasuku said, pulling the girl's head closer to his shoulder. "That's a good thing because if you did have amnesia, you won't be able to regain all of your memory or just none at all."

Yuna flinched, but relaxed after making contact with his shoulder, feeling a familiar comfortable feeling in her. The boy began to caress her head and play around with her bright colored hair in a loving way.

"I guess so. Psy is a psychic dragon. I should probably believe in him more."

* * *

"Do you think Yuna-senpai is back at school or going to ever visit us after school ends?" Kuguru asked, gripping her tablet tightly.

"We just need to be patient," Gao assured the girl. "I'm sure she'll come when she can. She did tell us that she was okay last night."

"True, but what if the message was a lie?" Baku popped in. "It is possible that someone else was using her phone."

"I know it wasn't a lie. Now, let's just go eat our lunch instead of worrying our butts off."

"Lunch? I heard lunch. I'm in!" Drum exclaimed.

* * *

"Are you sure we can just waltz into the academy building?" Yuna asked cautiously. "We are in middle school, not elementary and we stand out."

"It's fine. You always did this on your free time, well, mainly during lunch, and I bet Gao is worried about you too at the moment," Tasuku told the girl.

'Might need to point out who is who to me later…' Yuna muttered, clearly tired.

Tasuku chuckled and pulled the girl along with him as they entered the elementary building, getting admiring looks and some stern glares from other students. The girl felt a little uncomfortable with all the attention the two teens were snagging as they were traveling towards and up the stairs to get to the roof. Once they reached to the top in open air, Yuna looked out in front of her to catch red and black hair sticking outwards from a young boy clad in navy blue and a red dragon next to him eating quietly.

'Are they always that quiet?' Yuna asked Tasuku in a hush voice.

'Well, no… But ever since you disappeared for two days or three, they all…. Went quiet…' he responded.

Guilt bubbled up inside the girl's chest once again after hearing the reason and finding out that it was partially because of her.

'Wait. Guilt…? Why am I feeling guilty again for these guys? It's not like I actually knew them for too long or did I? Maybe I did know them, but what if it was only for a month?'

Yuna shook the thoughts out of her head again, feeling another grand headache building up in her head.

'Do you think she's really going to see us if she IS here at school today?' the girl heard one of the younger students ask, the young girl with purple pigtails and lights in her hair.

'Sure she would! Tasuku-senpai would probably bring her here when he can and she's never missed a visit before!' the boy with red and black hair exclaimed.

'Except when she was no where to be found or heard from. Let's just hope you're right, Gao,' the brown haired boy with a white bandana tied around his head said. 'We're losing a lot of people these days, like Kiri.'

'Let's go talk to them,' Tasuku told the girl next to him. "Hey, Gao."

The group turned around to look for the source producing the familiar sounding voice, seeing Tasuku walking over to them with Yuna following.

"Yuna-senpai! How are you feeling?" Kuguru suddenly asked, leaning over the bench.

"… I-I'm feeling fine! Just a minor headache…" Yuna said, lowering her voice a bit.

Gao gleamed up at her, tears pricking at his eyes a little. Yuna flinched and began to look around the area with worry on her face as he wiped his eyes.

'W-why is he crying? What do I do?'

'Out of everyone here, Gao and I are the only one aware of your situation. I need to go talk to him quickly, so go hang out with the others for a bit, okay?' Tasuku whispered to the girl.

Yuna nodded and walked over to the small group, taking a seat next to Kuguru.

'Idiotic dragon..'

"Gao," Tasuku called, motioning him over.

Gao stopped smiling for a second and blinked at the teen, complying to the call. Psy's card began to glow a luminous yellow as he appeared out of it and sat down next to Yuna.

"Hi, Psy!" Kuguru greeted.

"Hey, guys," the dragon replied, raising his hand up a little.

"Where were you two?" Baku asked.

"Uhhh..." Yuna began, not wanting to lie.

"Let's just say stuff happened," Psy answered.

"Stuff?" the two younger students asked.

'Okay, Gao. The key thing is to help her remember things. She doesn't actually have amnesia, which is good, but her memory is locked up somewhere inside her,' Tasuku told the younger boy.

'Locked up? How?' Gao asked curiously.

'Even I don't know.. Anyways, we need to stay alert and away from the people watching her. I don't think Psy can tell us who or where they are just yet. He's being watched as well,' the officer continued. 'There should be a key to help her remember, and I'm trying to get her to recall some things by having her experience it again. Yuna also gets really bad headaches when she tries to remember or think about the past, so be careful with that too.'

Gao nodded and then went into deep thought, hitting his fist into his palm after. Tasuku flinched and looked at the redhead curiously.

'I can ask her to come over to my house today!' Gao exclaimed.

'That wouldn't be such a bad idea…' Tasuku said. 'But, not today…'

'Hm? Why not?'

'They're going to follow her. If she is to go missing again, they'd get suspicious of us.'

'… Good point.'

'Let's get back to the group before she says something out of the ordinary and make the others suspicious,' the officer said, walking back with the boy.

* * *

**Stormy: I'm still working on requests, these chapters were typed before hand so please be patient!**

**Yuna: There's a poll on Stormy's profile! Check it!**

**Stormy: Also, thank you for reviewing, Anonymous/Guest! Wow, I actually remembered to say this for once! -Short term memory at it's finest-**

**Yuna: Question... How fast do you want Stormy to post things? It's not like she'll be able to do it, but we're just curious. 1 chapter for A RANDOM story a week? Everyday(Seems impossible for me..)? MULTIPLE CHAPTERS DURING the weekend? Do tell!**

**Both: Anyways, R&amp;R and enjoy! See yaaaa!**

_**~stormy003**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you finished packing yet? We need to 'talk'," Shido said, walking into the classroom at the end of the day.

Tasuku looked over to the platinum blonde haired boy and then back to the girl seated next to him, seeing her face cringe a little.

"It's about your absence."

"If you want to talk, you can do it here," Yuna responded as she put back her notebooks into her school bag.

She already knew he meant 'go back to base', but she didn't want to walk back with the so called faggot watching her. The boy tried not to ruin his smiling face but turned it to a grimace when the girl answered him in a matter-of-factually tone.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you alone," Magoroku repeated.

"Go away."

"I'll wait for you by the door then," the boy said, straining a little as he held back a growl.

"And I'll be ignoring you."

Magoroku snarled as he walked out of the classroom and leaned onto the door frame to wait for the girl to hurry up. Psy appeared from his card and scowled at the door, shoving Tasuku and Yuna farther away from the entrance.

'Make this quick,' the dragon hissed, glaring at the door.

Tasuku nodded and whispered a few things to Yuna, giving her a quick peck on her cheek and left first. Yuna held her cheek and frowned a little, a blush spreading across her face.

'Tell me what he said later,' Psy told the flushed girl, walking towards the door.

"Are you finally done with packing?" Magoroku asked, irritated with his assigned task.

Yuna ignored the boy just like she said she would and passed him to leave the academy as quickly as possible.

'Damn, girl,' Shido growled again.

* * *

As the two walked back to base with lingering tension, Yuna behind Magoroku, Yuna decided to hide out for a while and make a little detour. The boy wasn't paying any attention to the idol and let his guard down for the time being. Yuna looked around and spotted an alley near her, quietly running into the alley unnoticed. Magoroku felt that it was too quiet around him and decided to start talking to the now missing girl.

"So how was school? You didn't disobey the master while I was busy, did you?" Magoroku asked. "I certainly don't trust you."

The boy didn't receive an answer like usual and continued to talk.

"Being stubborn again?"

Magoroku still didn't hear anything from the back and decided to look behind him to see that Yuna was nowhere to be found.

"God damn this girl. Why the hell was I stuck with her?!" the boy yelled.

* * *

Psy took the girl back to her house and unlocked the door quickly for the girl to run in. The dragon looked around their surroundings and then closed the door once they both entered the house, locking all locks on the doors and windows.

"Whatever you do, don't open the curtains, windows, and doors during this hour of time. I know he is looking for you at the moment, sorry, and of course don't turn on the lights even when it grows dark out if this conversation takes too long. I'll tell you the remaining things here and then we'll head back into hell before they find out about this," the dragon said.

Yuna nodded and pulled her hair away from her face.

"You didn't actually faint in front of Kyoya's base or house or whatever he wants to call it. I'm sure of it," the dragon began. "I tried reading his mind, but it only his memory of that day is blurred out. You were heading to the card office to visit Tasuku, Stella, Takihara, and the commander. You said you're body ached a lot when you woke up yesterday and I think it was from lying on a bed for two and a half days straight without moving. Was there a certain spot that seemed to hurt more than the others though? I need to confirm whether he was near you or not."

"Mmmm…." Yuna thought for a little, remembering the pain in her neck. "Actually, yes. My neck. It's still a bit sore."

"He must have been in your area or next to you and struck a nerve, something like that. That gutless retard. Anyways, I'm sure he's trying to get you to join the Disaster Force by restarting your mind. If he fails, then he might also trying to use you as bait for Tasuku. My accusation about this may be spot on because he has his hands on Tasuku's core deck case."

"How so?"

"Kyoya probably has control over the Buddy Police Headquarters by now. They haven't done anything about the attacks Disaster has made. And now they have Kiri with them. Kiri is going around the city posing as the Grim Reaper, challenging buddyfighters and taking away their buddies and decks," Psy explained. " Either the office took away his deck or he lost to Kiri which I find... unusual.. I'm sure Gao and the others will do something about it, but I don't know how long that boy is going to keep this up."

Yuna stayed quiet and nodded as the dragon continued to explain the rest of the info he needed to tell her, taking in every bits of information and containing it all in her head. Psy even noted the hair tie and hair clip Hanako gave her, Yuna taking it out of his claws and slipping it into her pocket, and how Noboru and Tasuku would freeload off her cooking.

"Now that you mention about Kiri, something about him seems….. familiar."

"Oh? Really?" Psy asked happily.

"… Didn't he go to Aibo with Gao and the others?" Yuna suddenly pointed out curiously.

"Yes, yes! Are you starting to remember little info?"

Psy checked the girl's memories with his psychic powers and notice a little aura leaking out of the chained up memories in her head.

"You can say that…?" the girl asked instead of said.

"That's good! Very good! Making process!" the feathered dragon said. "Anyways, what did Tasuku tell you earlier?"

"Oh right. He told me not to worry about this too much, he'll find a way to help me, and said that he's.. waiting for me," the girl said, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure you didn't need to know the last part, but oh well."

"Bleh.. Is it because of your headaches?"

Yuna nodded and stood up from her bed.

"We should get going before Clown Face tracks us down."

Psy fluffed his wings uncomfortably, but complied with his human companion.

"Alright, I'll check if anyone is out there first."

The dragon left the room, flying down stairs, and looked through windows to track presence of others around the house.

'Maybe he wasn't lying after all. I guess I could stop insulting him for sure.'

* * *

The dragon and the idol continued to stroll down the sidewalk after sneaking out of the house without getting caught, heading in the direction of the Photon Metal Mines. Shido spotted Yuna walking idly with her dragon and ran up to her with clear worry and anger written on his face.

"You idiot! Where were you? If the master found out I lost you, I would've been punished!" Magoroku exclaimed, clearly irritated.

"Me? Idiot? You left me behind so I started to wander around to look for you, you clown," the girl said with a straight face.

"I have a name you know! Quit it with the damn insults!" Magoroku fumed.

"So do I! Who knew we had names? Did you know we all had names in this world, Psy?" Yuna asked excitedly, messing with the boy's temper.

The dragon tried his best not to laugh at Yuna's question and watched the present commotion near him.

"Quit being annoying!"

"Ehh? I'm not being annoying, I'm just being myself! So... What's your name again….?"

Shido sighed and tried to calm down his temper.

"Shido Magoroku. Call me Shido, if you will," the boy growled.

"Hmm, well, I'm Suzuki Yuna," Yuna said, mocking his tone. "Can we go yet?"

"Get in front of me then," the boy ordered.

"Now why would I do that? It's very uncomfortable being stared at from behind, you know," the girl replied.

"Fine! You're going to walk NEXT to me, not BEHIND me," Shido told the girl, grabbing her hand and dragging her with him angrily. 'Disgusting.'

Psy growled at the boy's actions, but held back so he didn't get Yuna hurt or himself into trouble.

"Magoroku- Eh, that sounds weird when I say it.. Shido, mind letting go off me?"

"No. You're going to fall behind again. I bet you're going to run off when you get the chance to."

"Seriously, I didn't run off. You just walked too fast in my opinion," the girl said, still being dragged.

"Shut it, gir- Ugh.. Suzuki."

* * *

"You two took quite the time to return," Kyoya said when the two teens entered the base. "Secretly taking her out on a date or something, Magoroku?"

Everyone in the room looked over at the two teens that just entered base, noticing how close they were. The boy let go of Yuna's hand irritably and then stomped over to the hall to get changed.

"Absolutely not. And we came back late because Missy over there got separated on the way here," Shido growled.

"Our poor little doll. How did you get separated? Did Shido leave you in his dust or something? Should I order someone else to take you back every day or punish him?"

Shido stopped in his track and turned around quickly, fear written on his face. Kuchinawa Terumi looked between the master of the group and the idol with jealously, glowering at the unconcerned girl. Yuna noticed Shidou's expression and held back a smirk.

"Punishment? Would you really torture him or something if I said punishment?" the girl asked, pressuring Shido further.

"Why of course, so he can learn from his mistake! I'd even take away his buddy and dark core if I have to. Maybe kick him out of the group or have my buddy attack him."

"I see. None of the above. It was my fault for walking too slow," Yuna said, cursing Kyoya and the Disaster Force in her head. "I would like it if I could walk ALONE though."

"That's not going to be accepted. But if you say so, dear. Reaper, lead her back to her room. I'll come by and check on you later, Yuna."

Kiri nodded and walked away from his spot, motioning the girl to follow. Yuna breezed past Shido nonchalantly as she followed Kiri into the hallway.

'I wonder, what would've happened if I said 'Yes, do punish him'?' Yuna told Shido, sneering a little. 'Thank me later, Shido.'

'… Brat.'

* * *

Kiri opened Yuna's room and turned around to leave the area, only to be stopped by the girl.

"Kiri."

The young boy turned around and looked at the girl emotionlessly.

"Let's have a small talk before you leave," Yuna suggested.

The boy reluctantly agreed and slowly inched into the room, closing the door behind him. Yuna patted the bed next to her, Kiri accepting the gesture and sitting down next to her.

"So why is it that you joined the Disaster Force, Kiri?" Yuna asked, smiling at the ceiling.

"….. I'm no longer Kiri, but known as the Grim Reaper."

"Don't be stubborn, now."

"I just want to become stronger and change myself, not be the weakling I use to be," Kiri responded.

"Weakling? I don't think so. That's probably your outlook of things, but to others, you aren't," the girl said, earning disagreeing grumbles from the boy.

"No, I need to be stronger so I can be acknowledged by everyone and myself. Everyone saw me as a weakling and so I need to cease their rights of buddyfighting to change their outlooks," the reaper said, taking out a core deck case.

"Hey, isn't that..?" Psy began.

"Looks like you know who it belongs to. Such an easy target, I must say."

"Look, Kiri. Do you really enjoy doing this?"

"…. Yes, of course! Why would I do this in the first place?" the boy answered, hesitating a little.

"To make you feel better when it really isn't helping," Yuna replied nonchalantly. 'Seriously think about it.'

"… I'll just take my leave. I need to hand this over to Master Kyoya."

'Great. Now HE is calling him that?' the girl thought in an irritated mood.

"I'll see you later," Kiri said, walking out the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kyoya entered the room with a tray of food for the girl in his hand. The boy set the tray down next to his 'guest' on the table and then sat down next to her on the bed voluntarily.

"So, how was your returning day of school?" Kyoya asked, smiling somewhat decently.

'How is this guy so manipulative towards everyone…? It might even take effect on me,' Yuna thought cautiously. "Tiring. Is that enough information?"

"Well, you can at least describe it a bit more. I'm quite aware that you may be against me, a stranger, but tonight, at least just talking it out with me like close friends."

'He uses the word 'friend' way too frequently.. It scares me.'

The girl remained silent and stared, not glared, but stared at the boy. Yuna finally sighed and answered after the long silence, knowing Kyoya wasn't leaving until she responded.

"I told you it was tiring. That's all. I had to catch up with everything I missed and now I want to sleep," the girl stated, leaving out her talk with everyone else.

"I see. Anyways, before I leave.." Kyoya said, pulling out another dark core case. "Do take this with you. You will need it to protect yourself from criminals. I'll leave it on your night table."

The boy then pats her head and left the room quietly, taking a quick glance behind him to see Yuna stare at the case before he closed the door.

'She must be up something...' Kyoya thought.

The girl slightly reached out in front of her curiously, but hesitated to grab the case. Psy appeared out of his card and knocked the case away from her once again with one of his blades he summoned from thin air, destroying another of the dark cases.

"Don't bother. You'll turn out to be like Kiri and get controlled by this thing, power hungry even."

"S-sorry. Just curious," Yuna said, picking up the spoon in the tray beside her instead.

* * *

**Stormy: OKAY, SO FINALS NEXT WEEK. Updating may be slower, might not even update, stuff like that.**

**Yuna: Her brain would be fried to the max.**

**Kiri: She's also getting double the homework this week...**

**Tasuku: Yep, definitely going to get fried.**

**Stormy: Don't scare me... -pouts- I'll try to update as fast/much as possible!**

**Yuna: Poll on her profile!**

**Kiri: Anyways, R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**Everyone: Byeeeeee!**

_**~stormy003**_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day came just as slow as yesterday with Shido actually knocking the door and not screaming his bottom off this time.

"Hey, Suzuki. Are you up yet?" the boy asked wearily.

A groan was heard on the other side, a respond to the boy's knocks and calls.

'Looks like she isn't. Just great.'

Magoroku sighed and decided to open the door to enter the girl's room.

"I'm coming in, Lazy," Magoroku said.

The girl was sitting on the bed with her face buried in her hands tiredly when the boy entered.

"Now what? Feeling sick? Do you want me to tell Master Kyoya about this?" the boy asked calmly, but was still a little irritated by the girl.

'I'm fine. Shido, don't tell Kyoya anything. I don't want him near me right now,' Yuna muttered.

'Or ever,' she thought right after. 'Why the hell am I suddenly getting a ton of visions flooding into my head today and last night?'

"You seriously don't look okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Shido, now please wait outside of my room for a bit. I'll go change right away," Yuna told the boy.

'Suit yourself,' Magoroku muttered awkwardly.

The boy left the room and closed the door lightly, his face still as annoyed as ever. Psy appeared out of his card and looked at Yuna closely.

'What's wrong?' the dragon whispered.

'I'm starting to get random visions just filling up my head at times… It started last night up until now and I haven't been able to sleep because of it,' the girl told her buddy. 'I know you told me about this weird phenomenon, but why now and why so much? The pain is too overwhelming!'

Psy thought for a little bit and shook his head without a clue to be said.

'I'm sorry, Yuna. I don't have an answer for that.. Maybe it was halted when you were attacked? What's the vision about?'

'Mmmm… I can't describe.. There's too many of them.'

'Huh..'

And with that the dragon returned to his card for his buddy to change into her uniform. Yuna groaned again and messed her hair up purposely as she rubbed the top of her head in pain. The girl grabbed her school uniform, immediately changed and brushed her hair, heading out of the room tiredly.

"Ready?" Magoroku asked, his expression telling Yuna how impatient he was.

"Yeah, yeah.. Let's get this day over with.."

* * *

The two walked to school silently, Yuna sticking to the boy's side instead of his back after what happened yesterday.

"Question, Shido-kun," Yuna suddenly said tiredly.

'-Kun? That's new,' the boy thought. "What?"

"By the looks of your face, you think it's weird when I call you with the honorific, huh? Anyways, is it fine if I take a look around the city today?" the girl said.

"By yourself? No. With me? Hell no."

'Harsh…' Yuna thought. "Well then… Didn't need to add in 'hell' to your statement there. Just a no was fine."

"Well, I needed to emphasize it. Also, no need with the –kun stuff. Just Shido is fine," the boy said, looking down.

'Tasuku is certainly fine when I added –kun to his name…' the girl thought. 'W-wait. Did I just say Tasuku? Did I ever call him Tasuku-kun?'

"Suzuki, you're in deep thought... We're near the escalators and you're going to trip if you don't snap out of it soon," the boy warned.

Yuna immediately returned back to reality, but tripped on the moving steps anyways. Magoroku suddenly lurched forward to catch her, but was beaten by someone else.

"Whoa there, don't fall on the escalators again, Yuna," a familiar voice said.

The two looked up at the girl's savior and saw Tasuku smiling just as innocently as ever.

'Great, it's the Wonder Cop, Tasuku,' Shido thought in disgust. 'She shouldn't even be talking to him right now.'

Yuna blinked and nodded slowly, aware of Shido's presence next to her. The boy from behind looked at the girl sternly as he crossed his arms up behind his back formally, a glare slapped onto his face.

Yuna stood back up and brushed her clothes off awkwardly, immediately leaving the area of the escalators with Shido following behind her.

'H-hey, wait!' the boy whispered loudly.

'Idiot..' the girl thought, looking over her shoulder to see Shido running towards her.

* * *

Shido asked the teacher if he could leave for break early once again to set up his office as always. The teacher agreed without any hesitation and continued with his lesson until class ended as the boy stood up and left the room.

"Thank god, its lunch," Yuna said, stretching her arms and taking out a clean empty lunchbox.

"Have you visited the studio yet?" Tasuku asked.

Psy appeared out of his card and answered for the girl, motioning the two to go visit Gao.

"Actually, no. They've been keeping a really close eye on her, really," the dragon said, leading the two out of the middle school building.

As the two teens traveled around Aibo Academy to get to the roof top and visit Gao, the two spotted Zanya and his younger brother Akatsuki on the sideline. Zanya had a crestfallen face expression, sulking over the fugitive Grim Reaper, while Akatsuki had a sharp glare fixed towards Tasuku, still holding a grudge against the officer for doing nothing. The two didn't feel like contacting Yuna and instead decided to stand on their grounds and do their own things.

"He looks really depressed…. What happened?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Zanya and Akatsuki?" Tasuku asked, glancing at the two. "… They're worrying about that one fugitive that's taking away everyone's entertainment in buddyfighting.."

"So that's Zanya and Akatsuki... Is there anything to get their spirits back up?" Yuna asked.

'I'm not too sure myself.'

Finally reaching to the rooftop, Gao spotted the two and began to wave excitedly, ceasing it when he noticed Psy motioning him over.

"Uh, be right back, guys. I need to go wash my face. I'm tired," Gao lied, walking into the building with his buddy.

"Okay," Baku called after the boy.

"Hey, what's up with you, being so secretive?" Gao asked, closing the door behind him.

"I have some good news about Yuna's well-being for the both of you," Psy said.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out!" Drum exclaimed impatiently.

"She's starting to unlock the locks and chains around her memory. Yesterday, she recalled about Kiri being a former student of Aibo Academy out of the blue and I checked her mind after she asked that. The result was leaking aura from her trapped thoughts."

Yuna nodded a little and smiled a bit.

"That's a relief…" Gao said, smiling back brightly. "I was about to lose hope when I heard about you losing your memory."

"It's slowly coming back, so don't worry too much about it, alright? Oh! And thank you for the food two days ago! It was really good! I also had Psy wash this when I was at school yesterday during break," Yuna said, handing his lunchbox.

"You're welcome!" the boy said. "Psy, I washed her clothes just like you said. Just head into my classroom and take them back right now, alright?"

Psy nodded and flew off to retrieve the clothes as the others left and re-entered the area of the rooftop.

* * *

Later that day, Tasuku decided to head over to the Buddy Police Headquarters after school again and make a direct conference with Commander I, unaware of a certain change in the place.

"Commander! What is the meaning of this? You're just going to idly sit there and watch buddyfighters all around the city lose their buddies and core cases to the Reaper? You need to do something about this!" Tasuku exclaimed upon entering the area.

"T-Tasuku?" Stella called.

"I believe you were relieved from your position, Ryuenji-san," an all too familiar voice said.

The commander's chair swiveled around to face the boy, revealing not Commander I in the seat of the commander, but Detective Nobari Seiichi.

"From now on, you will refer to me as Commander Nobari."

"Stella, what is the meaning of this? Where is our commander?" the boy stubbornly asked.

"He's right there in your face, kid!" Suoroku exclaimed, laughing hysterically. "Oh, boo hoo. Your original commander is gone. What are you going to do now, Ryuenji? Hahahaha!"

"I may need to ask you to leave," Nobari told the boy, smirking deviously.

Tasuku growled at the two men and left the base to the higher level of the building. The boy spotted another familiar looking face, walking around in the building and hanging up his phone after a quick phone call.

"Hm? Ah, Tasuku!" Takihara said.

Instead of answering with a pleasant 'hello', Tasuku glared and stomped over to the man.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything?! Every fighter out there is losing their buddies and decks to the Grim Reaper! What have you guys done? Nothing! I've seen others try to go capture that guy only to also fall on their knees," Tasuku exclaimed furiously.

"Tasuku, look. I said I want to do something about this too last time, but I'm not allowed to go against orders," Takihara reasoned the boy.

Deciding to not listen to his reasons, Tasuku heavily left the building furiously, being blinded by his own anger. The boy then ran into Kazane who was just on her way to the Buddypolice office as well.

"Hey, aren't you Gao's friend? Err.. Kazane was it?" the boy asked politely.

The girl nodded, but her expression looked serious.

"Tasuku-senpai, I saw the Darkness Dragon World in deck being used. It wasn't in action, but the monster next to its buddy…" the young girl warned the boy.

"What?"

"Yeah! President Shido was the one who holds it! Yuna-senpai was there also, but I couldn't tell what they were doing.."

"Shido? The middle school president of Aibo Academy was with Yuna AND possesses a Darkness Dragon World deck?" Tasuku repeated, eyes beginning to widen.

"How come the officers haven't done anything to prevent all this disaster from happening?" Kazane asked worriedly.

"…. I'm afraid they won't be helping us with this. Something important came up in there," the boy told the young ginger head. "I'll find a way to stop them myself, so don't you worry too much."

'First off I need to find out about their base and Yuna…' the boy thought.

* * *

**Stormy: My internet kept dying when ever the wind and rain gradually grew harder and faster. -sigh- Storms..**

**Yuna: At least you got 2 chapters of 2 stories up right?**

**Stormy: Yep.**

**Tasuku: Anyways, you know the usual.**

**Kiri: R&amp;R**

**Shido: Why was I dragged in this...?**

**Psy: And enjoy!**

**Everyone but Shido: Bye!**

**Shido: Seriously, don't ignore me!**

_**~stormy003**_


	10. Chapter 10

Psy stretched out his stiff limbs as he collapsed onto the bed tiredly.

"Ha… Finally, no more little deliveries or chores to take care of.." the dragon said. "I managed to sneak back in here to replace your clothes again and take back your belongings."

"Sorry, Psy," Yuna chuckled as she put on her usual clothes on the dragon set out for her.

The girl rubbed her tired eyes wearily and lied down onto the bed to end the day.

'Has my condition changed yet...?' the girl muttered curiously.

"What do you mean? Your hazy memory?"

"What else?"

The dragon shrugged and then decided to take a peek of her aura.

"It's recovering pretty nicely," the dragon approved.

"Hmmm," she hummed. "I wonder if Noboru will ever come visit."

"That was a little sudden," the white dragon said. "Tell me, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I just thought it'd be great if her came and see us, but I'm sure Hanako would tease him about his 'kitten shirt' again."

"Ohh, very nice. You dod remember that anything else? Any visions?"

"Visions? ... The others being dragged into this. I don't want that to happen..." the girl said. "They've already stepped into the other side, but they're still able to get out of this situation right now."

"That'll never happen. If it's for their friends, they's do whatever they can to help," Psy said.

"Do you think Tasuku and Gao are going to be okay? We already know they aren't going to turn back and stop being reckless."

"Don't worry they'll be fine."

Yuna nodded and then headed over to the bed, laying down disgustedly.

"I want to leave.. Are they going to chase me if I regain all my memory?"

"I don't think so.. They wouldn't have a use for you if you don't do anything they want," the monster told his buddy.

"Ha, that's good.. I hate their guts for odd reasons."

Just as she was about to go to sleep, an explosion was heard from outside the room in a distant. Yuna jolted back up and looked around as her heart pounded heavily in her chest, curious about the commotion outside.

'I think it's best to stay here for a while…' Psy suggested.

Yuna nodded at the dragon and decided to listen to him as the pounding in her chest slowly calmed down. The two stayed in the room for at least a good fifteen minutes, hearing random arguments at random times in random directions and another explosion.

'Aare they using Disaster right now..? I think I'll go check…' Yuna decided, standing up and walking out the room.

"Careful, I'm coming with you," Psy announced.

The girl and her mini dragon entered the main room with a glower plastered on her face as the lot continued to get into each other's faces and scream.

"IDIOT! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE NEAR YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME ALREADY!" Terumi exclaimed, leaning in closer to Shido angrily.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT OF MY FACE THEN?!" Shido yelled back, his buddy attacking a centimeter away from the girl's body.

"How about shutting up?" Yuna asked in an annoyed manner, glaring at everyone.

The members turned to face the angered girl, Shido and Terumi immediately went quiet.

"And who told you that you were allowed to tell us what to do, Suzuki?" Shido said pridefully.

"The one that allows me to insult your face at anytime!" the girl yelled back.

Psy was awkwardly looking back and forth at the girl and her escort to school dizzily as the argument between the two continued.

"Prisoner!"

"Small fry!"

"Annoying brat!"

"Damned up clown!"

"Oh, Yuna. Not sleeping yet?" Kyoya asked casually, coming between the two.

"Does it look like it?!" Yuna sneered, glaring at every individual in the room. "You know what. If you want to argue, go ahead. I'm taking a damn walk until you're finished."

Yuna turned around and began to stomp back into the hall to get her cardigan and her case as Psy quickly pattering behind her until Kyoya called out to her.

"Bring someone with you okay?" he called.

"No!" Yuna growled, stomping even louder. 'NOT IN A MILLION YEARS THAT I NEED A CRAPPY FAGGOT TO BE WATCHING ME TWENTY-FOUR-SEVEN!'

The door was slammed loudly, loud enough to make the noise echo around the entire base and make everyone flinch.

"What is up with her?" Yamazaki Davide asked.

Everyone turned to the boy silently and stared awkwardly at each other.

"What?"

"I blame Shido for this," Gremlin suddenly said.

"You're kidding right?"

"You did call her names," Elf pointed out, checking his makeup.

Yuna got out of her room a minute later and breezed by everyone in the area without a single word, exiting base. The girl suddenly popped her head back in and yelled in a deafening tone to express how irked she was with everyone.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME! YOUR PETTY ARGUMENT IS ALREADY ENOUGH TO PISS ME OFF! I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT INTO THE WORLD OF HELL IF I EVEN HAVE TO!"

Kyoya sighed and looked over to Kiri, motioning him to follow her with his head and ignoring her request. More like an order. Kiri gave a nod to the boy and walked out the base to track down the girl, everyone waiting for him to leave. Once the boy left, the argument rose in volume once again, continuing where they left off.

* * *

'A-annoying freaks…' Yuna muttered as she crossed her arms tightly to keep warm.

'Are you alright, Yuna? Would you like me to keep you warm?' Psy asked from his card.

'I'm f-fine. J-just great. They really n-need to learn how t-to shut up and l-leave me alone a-at one p-point," the girl growled, venom dripping from her words.

"Yuna," a voice called out.

Yuna stopped and then sighed, a light thin cloud of breath appearing in front of her face.

"I t-told you not to f-follow me, K-Kiri," the girl said between chatters.

Kiri didn't respond, but sighed mentally to himself. The boy got closer to the older girl and felt her hand that grabbed her arms tightly together.

"You're cold.. Frozen even. This is why you should have stayed back in your room," the boy said, taking off his cape and draping it over her head mindlessly.

The cape fell and covered Yuna's face once it made contact with the top of her head, warmth coming off the cloth from being worn the entire day.

"A-are you n-not cold or something?" Yuna asked, pulling the cape away from her face.

"I'm already accustomed to this type of weather. Have you forgotten?" Kiri sighed, looking at the girl and trying hard not to break his stern look.

"R-right, I f-forgot.."

The two began to walk around again for a while in the cold dark night, a sliver of the moon being visible in the night sky.

"Do you have to follow me around?" Yuna asked awkwardly.

"Yes," Kiri answered boredly.

"Why?" the teen asked, yawning right after. "You can just head back."

"Master Kyoya told me to," replied Kiri.

"Seriously… The nerve of that guy."

"Do you not like him?" the Grim Reaper asked.

"He gives me chills…" the girl said in a shaky tone.

Kiri laughed at the response and brushed his hair upwards, revealing his other violet eye for a brief second.

"Is it because he always gets too close to you?"

Yuna huffed and wrapped herself tighter in the cape.

"Of course and the offer of that dark core or whatever.. I don't even buddyfight!" Yuna exclaimed.

'Should I tell her?' Kiri thought. "What about Shido? He made contact with you last time, right? Maybe other times as well?"

"Yeah, he did. But he's different. That clown is a joke to me honestly, all talk no action," the girl responded.

"Oh? How so? I mean everyone picks on him all the time in the group, understandable, but how so? He's able to make the powers of the card real like everyone else," Kiri said.

"I know that. He threatened me a few times already, but hasn't done any of it. It's a joke, really."

"What were the threats?"

"Well, it's always just about behaving myself or I'll get hurt. I haven't done anything different ever since and I haven't gotten hurt yet," Yuna shrugged, feeling all cozy again. "Oh and thanks for, uh, this."

"No problem."

The duo went quiet again as they passed by a park and onto the grassy area next to it. Yuna decided to sit down and stared into the sky aimlessly, Kiri following her and leaned against the tree behind her.

"Do you think I'll ever remember the past?" Yuna suddenly asked.

"What was that?" Kiri asked, looking at the sitting girl in front of him.

"No, nothing."

"Tell me."

Yuna sighed and then turned around to look at the younger boy.

"I asked if I am always going to stay forgotten and leave everything behind, never earning a single memory back," Yuna said, glaring at the grass.

Kiri felt a little guilt to no guilt at all, but covered it up and shook the feeling out as he isolated himself from the world of trust and friendship.

"I don't know. I don't even think memories are that important anyways. They're all lies."

"No, they are not!" Yuna exclaimed, frowning at the boy.

Kiri still had that same uninterested straight face on him, staring at the girl through his only visible eye. The boy then pushed himself off the tree and walked closer to the girl, dropping to his knees and holding Yuna down onto the grass.

"If not, then does it mean you'd like to remember an action played out like this? I can assault you right here and right now at this moment," Kiri explained, his voice sound dark and a little too lustful.

"N-no.. Of course not.. But there are other memories you'd like to remember like the people you love and met, those who hang out with you, the moments you enjoy in life," Yuna answered awkwardly, not actually afraid of the young boy.

Kiri continued to stare at the golden orbs in front of him as they stared back at his only visible bright yet dull eye. Silence filled between them once again, the wind blowing through the grass, their hair, and their draping clothes. The boy suddenly dropped onto Yuna's body, his hands still pinning her arms to the ground.

"K-Kiri? Are you okay?" Yuna asked, panicking at the movement and position.

'I'm fine.. Just tired,' Kiri answered with a muffle, his face buried in her hair and the grass.

'Hey, just what are you doing over there? It's getting late!' a voice called, the sound of footsteps getting closer.

The two teens turned over to look at who was talking, Kiri lifting his head off the ground to see. It was Tasuku. The boy stared at the two and noticed Yuna who was still pinned down underneath Kiri.

'Yuna? What are you doing to her?!' the cop asked in a threatening voice.

"Nothing, just simply forcing her to the ground. What else?"

Tasuku sped over the remaining distance between the three angrily and glared at the figure unknown to him.

"I demand you to get off her and surrender. She's going to have to come with me," Tasuku growled.

Kiri remained silent for a minute and smirked, knowing what pissing off the officer and what killed his head most.

"..Too bad, Lover Boy, but she's mine," the boy answered, standing up and dragging the girl over to him.

'Ah?' Yuna exclaimed quietly.

Tasuku's switch was pushed by the boy's action, his eye twitching a bit as he tried to keep calm.

"Return her to me, please," the boy asked, his voice shaking a little because of his inability to do anything.

"No."

"I'm going to have to report you-"

"Not a chance. Besides, you can't report me. The card office has changed, hasn't it?"

"..."

The young officer remained quiet, knowing that the boy speaks the truth about the office. He wanted to call out the Future Force and his buddy, Jack, but how could he if he can't even call out the Buddypolice Barrier he always summoned? It was impossible to call out anything without his core deck case and the satellite that put up the barrier.

"Ki-"

"Not now, Yuna," Kiri interrupted, not wanting his identity to be spoiled at the moment.

Tasuku was fully enraged by the boy, but still remained at his place. Kiri saw the killing intention that leaked out of Tasuku's body, his eyes having a strong burning flame growing in them. The boy still had the smirk on his face as he pulled Yuna closer to his body to play out the joke even further. Kiri suddenly grabbed Yuna's chin, not too hard yet not too soft, and tilted the girl's head towards him as he brushed his thumb across her lips, making her feel uncomfortable.

"You know, she'd be wasted on a guy like you," Kiri said to tick Tasuku off. "Maybe she'd be worthy of me or even the master of our group."

The Reaper then began to lean in closer to the idol, the smirk still playing on his face. Yuna began to panic at what was happening to her, temperature suddenly rising high in the cape. Kiri was about half an inch away from her face, his mouth opened slightly as he pried opened Yuna's with little force. The girl began to pull up her right hand to push the boy away and give a slap until..

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tasuku exclaimed, rising up his own arm to punch the boy.

Kiri snickered and grinned wickedly to himself, swiftly moving out of the way with Yuna still in his grasp before Tasuku's fist made contact with his body.

"Ah, some police officer you are. You haven't done any of your work lately and you're out here trying to beat up two young couples on a, I don't know, 'date'? Here you are, standing before the Grim Reaper and an innocent girl without a core case in hand," Kiri taunted, taking out his own. "I'll be taking my leave with this girl. There's no need to worry your butt off because she's in good hands."

Yuna whimpered a little as she was dragged away unwillingly, worried about Tasuku's well-being and his mixed emotions at the moment.

"WAIT!" Tasuku exclaimed, running towards the reaper and the idol as the two went through a distorted portal. "Damn it!"

* * *

The two young teens reappeared through a different portal into the main room of Kyoya's base unnoticed, the members still arguing with each other.

'Seriously…' Yuna muttered.

'Let's just head into your room and ignore them,' Kiri whispered, dragging the girl with him.

"I'd like to ask you to let go though," Yuna said, glaring at the boy.

Kiri shrugged and did what she asked him today, raising his arms up in a surrendering gesture.

"Whatever you say. Let's just hurry up and get to your room, they're killing my head right now," the boy said.

The two made it to the room and sat down on the bed far from each other, Psy and Joker in the middle of the students.

"Explain. What was that for?" Yuna snapped.

"What was what for?"

"The teasing and taunting obviously."

"To show you that memory isn't all that good."

"Not that!"

"I think she meant the scene with that buddy cop," Joker jumped in.

"Oh. He interrupted our conversation and I just wanted to mess with the guy," Kiri answered.

"Interrupted? I'm pretty sure other people besides my classmate that confronted us would've done the same. It's very late right now and usually no one is outside for anything," the girl growled. "I'm sleeping now. Go do whatever."

"I'm staying then. It's still too noisy out there."

"Ugh suit your damn self.."

'I think it's best to leave her alone,' Psy muttered.

'As if,' Kiri whispered back, resting his arm on the bed post.

'Ohhh... She's really angry at us...' Joker suddenly said. 'Do you think we should leave? It's getting hot in here.'

'No. We're staying. If you want to go or return to your card, be my guest," Kiri said, 'resting' his eyes.

* * *

**Stormy: Hello, hello! May I ask you to read this note? So this weekend I'll try to update as much as possible when I have time. I need to finish all of my homework and projects and study for finals. If you don't like fast updating stories, just read it at your own pace then. I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllly need to get everything out of my way.**

**Yuna: Here is the list of stories she needs to do if you didn't see it yet:**

_**Stories in progress: **_

_**-The Start (Megaman Star Force)  
-The One Dream (Hunter X Hunter)  
-To Forget Or To Be Forgotten (Future Card Buddyfight)  
-Hunters in Wonderland (Hunter X Hunter) **_

_**Requested Stories in progress: **_

_**-Frozen Connection (Future Card Buddyfight)  
-Lovers' War Game (Future Card Buddyfight)  
-Once Upon A Time? (Future Card Buddyfight)  
-The Land of Olympus- No, Aibo! (Future Card Buddyfight) **_

_**Number of Requested Stories that need to be started on: **_

_**5 **_

_**Requests Opened or Closed?: **_

_**CLOSED AND I SERIOUSLY MEAN CLOSED. **_

**Stormy:**** I'm not the one to reject ANYTHING, but this time I WILL reject any requests of some sort UNTIL I GET THEM ALL FINISHED. Please understand. This is why I'm going to update as quick as possible; multiple chapters for a story(ies) a day, might even update and finish only one story at a time. Who knows?**

**Tasuku: She's also considering joining the school swim team in Spring. That's going to take of at least an hour+ for the days practice will land on. It hasn't been decided yet. But if she does join then she'll also have less time to write stories; remember, there's homework to be done as well.**

**Kiri: Whenever Stormy is offering requests, she will ONLY take 4 story requests. First four will be the ones she'll write and the extra stories will be done NEXT TIME.**

**Stormy: Sorry, I need to emphasize some stuff because there are people who take advantage of my inability to reject stuff or just plainly never read my requesting status. It kills, you know? I'll be posting this note on every story I'm working on for those who didn't see this or read the story.**

**Everyone: Thank you for taking your precious time reading this note and the stories being created! Very much appreciated. R&amp;R and enjoy! Bye!**

_**~stormy003**_


	11. Chapter 11

Yuna slowly opened her eyes groggily as morning slowly came, the sun rising up to the sky as high as possible. The girl looked around the room and spotted Kiri sleeping at the edge of the bed, seated in the same position as the last time she saw him before she slept.

'Idiot…' the girl thought, frowning at the younger boy. 'I'll just drag him out of the room or something.'

Yuna slowly moved off the bed to not awaken the reaper, but then began to grow dizzy as her mind hazed up with flashing visions. A vision of Gao getting into trouble with the Disaster Force. A vision of Tasuku being hurt by one of the members in the group. A vision of the Buddy Police Force breaking apart. A weird vision of Kiri actually leaving the group. The girl ignored the flashing images in her head as she tried to sit up from her laying position. A sudden memory of her childhood with Tasuku appeared after the overwhelming hallucinations overtaking her mind. And then..

… Black out.

The girl collapsed onto the floor from the sudden aching pain growing and growing in her head, cringing a little before having her face relax from the faint. Her body making a thud once having contact with the floor woke up Kiri and Psy immediately once they heard the heavy noise.

"Yuna!" Psy called, flying over to her unconscious body quickly.

Kiri blinked as he tried to adjust his eyesight to the laying body, rubbing at his eyes once in a few seconds to help him get the sleep out of his system.

"What's wrong? What happened?" the boy asked, a little alerted from the noise.

Psy continued to call for his buddy as he ignored the reaper in the room, shaking her heavy body as he did so.

"What?" Kiri asked again in an irritated tone.

"Nothing, Kid! Now leave us be!" the dragon hissed, his eyes suddenly flashing brighter than usual.

"She passed out! She passed out!" Joker sang obnoxiously.

Psy continued to ignore the duo as he returned to his original form and picked up his partner carefully. Kiri snapped back into reality after confirming the situation into his brain thanks to his buddy's horrible singing.

"Is she alright?" Kiri asked, finally waking up after hearing about the girl's condition.

"Yes, now leave us alone," Psy ordered teleporting away with his psychic powers he rarely used.

'Geez, what's with him today,' Kiri muttered, rubbing the back of his head boringly.

* * *

"Yuna, I'm bringing you over to Gao's house. You'll be alright," the white dragon said, scanning through bits her mind as he waited for the boy to answer the door.

"Hello?" Gao asked as he opened the door.

The boy gaped at the sight before him, his eyes popping out in shock.

"W-what happened?!"

"I'm not sure. I'm still scanning through her head right now to find out what happened," the dragon replied, entering the house. "I'll need you to be here with her. We can't stay at home if she's out cold like this and she'll need the company when I decide to go fetch someone."

"A-alright," Gao answered. "I need to tell my parents about this first."

"Okay, just hurry please."

The boy nodded and dashed into the kitchen as Psy headed up to his room, calling for his parents quickly and asking for food and medicine.

Psy carefully laid his buddy onto Gao's bed , shrinking back to size as Drum suddenly ran into the bedroom.

"She fainted? Is there something wrong?" the red dragon asked frantically. "I heard from Gao!"

"It's fine. It's her visions again," Psy replied after he finished scanning.

"What about her visions?" Gao asked, entering the room with a tray in hand and his mother and sister following behind.

"It's been a while she had any brief visions of the near future since 'that' incident," the dragon said. "They're all coming all so quickly to the point where she can't handle it."

"Incident..? Is that why she's disappeared for a while?" Gao's mother repeated, walking over to the girl and checking her temperature. "Oh my… She's burning up..!"

"Yes and I believe it's a side effect.."

"I think she's may get really sick after this," the woman concluded, pulling Gao's blanket over her body. "She needs rest…'

"Will she be okay?" Hanako asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she will. Don't worry, kid," Psy answered.

The woman stood up and walked out of the room to bring in a tub of water and some towels for Yuna, sitting back down next to her.

"Gao, you'll need to watch after her and change the towels until she wakes up, okay?" his mother asked.

"Okay," Gao replied, sitting down next to his mother.

"And try not to make such a ruckus your three," the women continued, eyeing the red dragon, her son, and her daughter.

The three gave a nod and obediently zipped up their lips and tried to remain quiet.

* * *

"Reaper, have you seen Yuna's core deck case?" Kyoya asked curiously, eying the boy.

"No, I have not. Has it gone missing?" Kiri asked, wearing on his mask.

'Unfortunately, yes.. I believe she's suddenly catching onto us…' the boy muttered quietly. "Sofia, did you brainwash her properly?"

The girl beside him gave a stern nod as Kyoya looked over his shoulder curiously.

"It's impossible to undo a brainwash… It should be... But she must be doing it somehow," he said seriously. "I'll go see her now before it gets serious."

Kiri jerked a little at the mention of Kyoya seeing Yuna at the moment since she was missing, but kept quiet. Kyoya left the room in a hurry and then came back out a few minutes later.

"Reaper, where is she?" he asked sharply.

"Is she not in her room?" the boy replied calmly.

Kyoya took a sharp breath of air and then exhaled slowly and calmly.

"No. Neither is that bratty dragon of hers."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not sure where they both disappeared to," Kiri replied.

"She must have regained her memory to be keeping her distant away from Disaster now. If she recovers a majority of them, we might not be able to get her back," Kyoko said, practically growling. "Find her quickly and bring her back."

Kiri sighed mentally, but complied with Kyoya, feeling a little sick to the stomach for unknown reasons. The Grim Reaper took off to do something completely different to his order, but decided to keep an eye out for them just incase he ran into the two.

"Are you going to look for them?" Joker asked curiously.

"No. I'll leave them alone for now. It seems like she's experiencing pain just being with us from Disaster," the boy replied. "I don't really think she deserves that much pain, does she?"

"Really? I think it's just her.." the monster replied.

* * *

Yuna began to stir in the bed uncomfortably and woke up from her unconscious state once again.

"Yuna-senpai!" Hanako exclaimed. "Gao, Gao! She's awake!"

Gao, Psy and Drum busted through the door and into the room, dragging Tasuku in to continue their conversation after checking on the girl.

"How are you feeling?" Tasuku asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Psy came after.

"Are you tired?" Gao asked.

The students continued to bombard her with questions as their worries slowly melted away and grow into a new one.

"I'm fine.." Yuna said quietly. "Yes, I'm still tired…. And I don't know what…."

The students remained quiet and stared at the girl curiously, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Her confused state began to change into realization and her memories became clearer than before.

"I blacked out…. Fainted from random visions where everyone began to get hurt and break apart… and then…" Yuna recalled. "It also told me that Kiri was going to leave Disaster…?"

She suddenly remembered about the memory she recovered, rubbing her neck achingly.

"A memory came back."

Tasuku and the others looked at each other and then back at the girl.

"What did you remember?" Psy asked painfully slow.

"Tasuku… pulling me away from.. that escalator before I fell," Yuna said. "Nearly everything he told me when I came back to school."

"That's a relief.." Tasuku sighed. "What about your job? Do you remember anything about your singing career?"

Yuna thought for about and then quickly shook her head to answer 'no' and get rid of the pain building up.

"This may be a little quicker to recover since you loosened up most of the memories locked in your head," Psy explained, scanning her head again. "Yep, let's get to work."

"Wait, work?"

"Ah! Maybe going to work will help her remember the other things she's forgotten!" Tasuku confirmed.

"But wouldn't she get caught?" Gao asked cautiously.

"The least we can do is bring her to practice. She'll need a disguise though. Not the usual one you wear, but a new disguise. Someone can go get it for her," Psy said. "I've already exhausted myself using my powers I wasn't supposed to in this world."

"We'll go," Gao offered, gesturing to his sister and buddy.

"That'd be great," Psy said. "Maybe we can have her stylists try and change up her appearance for concerts also change her name…"

"I think you guys are going overboard," Yuna suddenly piped in.

The group turned to look at the girl and blink curiously.

"Well, it's to keep you away from those guys, Yuna," Tasuku tried to explain, smiling a little nervously.

"I know that and I thank you for it, but even if they found me on stage, would they just go up in front of everyone and drag me off like that? I can wear whatever disguise I have at the time and sneak off after the concert," the girl said.

"If you're willing to do that, sure. But Gao and I will stay with you at that time," Tasuku said seriously.

"Wouldn't you guys just make me stick out?"

"Maybe we should wear a disguise too…"

"Tasuku, you really don't have to do this-"

The boy sternly looked at the girl, a visible worried frown on his face. Yuna stopped talking and gave a short sigh to herself. Tasuku calmed himself down and turned to everyone else, eyeing the door slowly.

"Can you guys wait outside for little while?" the boy asked in a formal tone. "That also means you, Psy. I want to speak to Yuna alone."

The group looked at each other and nodded, standing up quietly and walking out to the living room after closing the door softly behind them. The boy sighed and brushed his hair backwards and allowed it to drop back to its spot.

"Yuna, I want to keep you safe and away from those guys," he began. "That's pretty much why I'm doing all this for you."

"I understand that much…" Yuna said.

"I don't want to see or think about what would happen to you. Like yesterday."

Yuna froze and then relaxed herself again, cursing Kiri under her breath as Tasuku came closer to the bed and sat down.

'Who was that? What did he do to you?' Tasuku asked quietly.

'…' Yuna hesitated and lowered her eyes only to have Tasuku hold her chin back up.

"Please answer me," the boy said leaning a little closer.

Yuna began to blush and resist the boy a little.

'…. He didn't do anything really..' Yuna answered softly.

Tasuku sighed and pressed his forehead on Yuna's, pushing her back against the bed post as he looked directly into her eyes with a straight face.

'You're certain nothing happened?'

'.. Kiri didn't do anything. He only trapped me to the ground,' Yuna answered sheepishly.

Tasuku slowly gave off an affectionate smile and nodded a little, grabbing her hand into his firmly.

"If he did do something more to you, I'd be sure to return the favor to him," Tasuku chuckled.

Yuna blushed deeper at his change in voice and smiled a little as she repositioned her hand in his and locked her fingers. Tasuku leaned in and gave the girl a passionate kiss that shocked the girl a little, but soon allowed him to. The boy pulled away and nuzzled her face against his softly.

"I'll never let anything happen to you."

* * *

'I wonder if they're done talking,' Psy said worriedly.

"Psy, we're back with the disguise!"Hanako exclaimed, running to the dragon.

"Thanks, guys," the dragon said, accepting the bag the little girl held.

"Akira-san asked if she was going back to work soon," Gao said, passing the message.

"Oh, and Daisuke said he wrote new songs for her while she was gone," Drum added.

"Ah, yeah, she's going to start tomorrow apparently and I'll tell her that later."

'You guys and come back in now,' Tasuku called from the room.

* * *

**Stormy: I'm sooooo sorry... I've been sick again! D: I am still recovering apparently. I'm not even supposed to be on my laptop, BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS. ASDFGHJKL; **

**Yuna: Seriously, you need to learn how to take care of your health and FINISH YOUR STORIES!**

**Stormy: I'm sorry... Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Yuna: Stormy has an ask book on my Wattpad account (lilyblizz) so feel free to drop by and ask or just check it out! It's called Ask The OCs where we allow people to ask, dare, or say random things to the original characters, Stormy, and/or canon characters askers want to drag in.**

**Stormy: When there isn't a question, I'd write small acts to encourage others to ask. I will answer and try to entertain and humor those who read the asks c:**

**Yuna: Don't forget the poll on her profile... It's still up.**

**Both: Bye~**

_**~stormy003**_


	12. Chapter 12

"So are you going to be fine here?" Gao asked putting on his cap.

"A-Okay," Yuna replied back, tying up her hair. "No worries, I'll be fine if I stay at your house. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to come back to school once more."

"More hiding?" Hanako asked curiously.

"It looks like it, Hanako," Yuna said, patting her head. "Come now, you don't want to be late.."

The two younger kids then nodded, ran out of the bedroom, and down to the living room as quickly as possible. Yuna just smiled at the doorway as she heard the front down open and closed after the two yelled a good bye. Gao's mother suddenly popped her head into her son's room and flashed a smile.

"While they are heading to school, would you like to help me with something?" the woman asked excitedly.

"Some... thing..?" Yuna repeated curiously.

Mrs. Mikado enthusiastically nodded in response and waved the teen over to follow her, leading her downstairs and to the kitchen. Yuna complied and blink confusedly as she looked around the clean spacious room silently, still not sure what the woman was asking her to help with.

"We're going to make pudding while the kids are away!" she suddenly exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"O-oh, are we?" Yuna asked, smiling anxiously.

* * *

After several hours later, the kitchen was filled with puddings for Gao, Hanako, and their visitors if they brought any home for the day. Yuna smiled at the sight of their results and then began to clean up the mess with Mrs. Mikado, wiping down the counter and washing the dishes.

"So how is you memory coming along, dear?" she began.

"Painful, but quite well.." the younger girl replied with a sigh.

"Painful? How so?"

Yuna went quiet for a bit as she tried to think of a simple and quick answer.

"I guess you can say that it comes by to quickly. It puts a lot of pressure into my head that way when they come rushing in."

Mrs. Mikado hummed as she turned off the sink water, dried off her hands, and looked at the girl to test her temperature. Earning an approving grunt for the older woman, Yuna was granted to validation to leave the house to go take a little walk and take a breather.

"You aren't burning up any longer and I feel like you should have some fresh air. Have your buddies look out for you while you talk a walk around alright dear? I would like to come and accompany you, keep you safe, but today might not be the best day for me to leave the house," Mrs. Mikado said.

"Alright, thank you, Mrs. Mikado," Yuna said, bowing down and walking out of the kitchen as Psy appeared out of his card.

"I will be sure to look out for her and thank you very much for the hospitality. We are sorry for the sudden intrusion.." the dragon said, quickly bowing and leaving.

"It's fine and you're very welcome!"

The women smiled at the doorway and then gave a little chuckle to herself.

'She's just like an older sibling to those two children of mine..' she whispered happily.

The front door finally closed, indicating that the young idol finally left the house with her buddy, Psy, to take a walk. Yuna did feel a bit anxious when she first took a step out of the Mikado Residence, taking a quick look around and walking off.

'Do you think any of them skipped school to looked for me?' Yuna asked quietly.

"It's possible... I'm sure a few would do that everyday until the hunt you down," Psy replied.

"W-well they should just give up," Yuna said, looking away.

"Kyoya did kind of look like he was about ready to let you go. You are regaining your memories and there is nothing he can really do about it at the moment."

Yuna huffed and strolled towards the studio as she crossed her arms and tapped her arm annoyingly.

"So be it that way. I'll avoid him to no end and he'll eventually give up."

"I'm not too sure about that," an all too familiar voice said.

The girl stopped walking and took a look around with her buddy inching closer to her in a protective way. Kiri suddenly appeared from behind a building, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh, it's you..." Psy said, frowning a little.

"What a nice greeting."

"So why aren't you at school?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

Kiri hummed and then paced around a little, stopping abruptly and holding up his hands defensively.

"I wanted a break. That's all."

"Right, we're leaving," the white dragon said, picking up his buddy to soar off into the sky.

"Kyoya is looking for you. How are you going to avoid him?" the boys asked before he was able to lift himself off the ground.

"... Not sure, but we'll be sure to fight back, that's all," Psy growled.

"Tell you what. I'll help you avoid him."

The group went silent as they exchanged sharp stares at each other carefully.

"How do we know you are not lying...?" Yuna asked slowly, narrowing her eyes a bit. "After all, you are the one who left us for that sorry excuse of a core deck case."

Kiri sighed and took off his mask, throwing it several feet away from himself and dropping the case of his.

"I give up."

"Wait, what..?" Psy asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"Like I said, I give up. I no longer will be in this organization. If you haven't notice I despise the group members to the fullest, but I was only interested in.. that power. I feel like.. I can not control this power any longer.." Kiri explained, his expression beginning to soften. "I guess this is an effect with fight Gao every single time and losing."

"Fighting him, hm? He certainly has his own way to bring us all back to our sense.." Yuna said, smiling a little. "I wonder how he does it, but it seems to me that it's just pure Gao senses."

"Maybe so," Kiri replied, smiling a little. "I should get back to base later and send the stolen cards back to their owners now. As so for you, avoid the Disaster Members if you want to avoid this mess."

"Thanks for telling us the obvious, kid," Psy hissed, still alerted around him.

"You're welcomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!" Joker slurred, disappearing into a portal as he laughed.

* * *

"Did you do anything interesting today?" Kuguru asked her senior.

"Uhhh, took a walk and help Gao's mother make all these puddings really.." Yuna answered flashing a grin.

"Are you heading back again tomorrow? School, I mean," Baku asked right after.

'Possibly. If Kyoya comes, which I'm sure he would, or if the disaster members try to come get me, I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind,' the girl said, angrily mumbling the last sentence.

"What was that?" Tetsuya said.

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself," the girl said, excusing herself.

"Alright then, so why are you here today?" Zanya asked, looking around the room. "I mean you also could've just went to school right?"

"Ehhhh, long, story short... I fell ill, but I'm better now," Yuna said, half of it being a lie.

"Maybe because you overworked yourself?" Kuguru added.

'This is getting harder by the minute.. Those memories are still flowing right into my head right now and I'm beginning to remember everything again. I don't want to suddenly tell them I was abducted by that... that freak..!' she thought.

"Yuna-senpai?" Kuguru called.

"It seems so that I did!" the girl answered, rubbing her neck anxiously. "I'll be fine though. I'll be going to the bathroom to wash my face really quick..."

And so the idol stood up and walked to the said room with her buddy following right close behind her, a stern look crossing her face.

'Psy, we will face Kyoya tomorrow after school and that's a given from the vision. I don't care about anything dealing with that guy or his lanky members, but whatever happens, I give you permission to do whatever it takes to make them give up. Hurt them even,' the girl whispered harshly, venom slowly dripping out of each and every word that slipped out from her lips.

'Hurt them, huh?' the dragon replied. 'I'd be glad to. After all you are the one experiencing the most pain you possibly could out of everyone. Pressure has built up into you brain again, yes?'

'I'll be fine. It's all clear to me now, so everything should be back to normal. If only I could attack him, but he'll probably overthrow me in strength anytime. Oh well. Just teach him what happens if he tries another funny trick.'

The dragon nodded and then looked at her pocket where Abend's card was resting in.

'You hear her, Abend. Do whatever you can at all cost.'

The card shone in her pocket, indicating that the giant dragon heard room inside. Just as she said she was going to do, Yuna splashed some water onto her face to cool down a bit and dried herself.

"I think we should just tell them what's going on now. There's no point in hiding it any longer. He's showing his face to me and to those who are going to be near me."

With that said, the girl left the bathroom as she took a deep breath and readied herself for quite a story she never thought she would want to share.

* * *

** Stormy: POSTPONED FOR SO LONG. I'M SORRYYYYYYYY!**

**Yuna: You should know already, busy, work, not time, yada, yada, yada..**

**Stormy: After I finish ALL requests(STILL CLOSED! I'LL REJECT ANY INCOMING REQUESTS!) and my own stories, I'm going to take a small break. My brain can't handle too many at once and I'm sitting here multitasking as much as possible and getting things done.**

**Yuna: New poll being set up! CHECK IT!**

**Stormy: Ah, yes. I was wondering what I should write about next. Digimon? Pokemon? Another Buddyfight? Harvest Moon or Kid Icarus maybe? Assassination Classroom could be done too... How about Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime? Hunter X Hunter or no? The poll will be up! Please vote and tell me!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading, following, liking, and reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter! See ya!**

_**~stormy003**_


	13. Chapter 13

As Yuna went back to her seat with Psy, the girl began to open and close her right hand repetitively to occupy herself a little longer. Everyone turned to look at her and flashed a bright smile, just that Gao's grin wasn't as bright as usual since he caught onto her change in attitude.

"Welcome back, Yuna-senpai," Kuguru greeted.

"Thank you, Kuguru," the older girl replied, smiling a bit.

Yuna took a swift glance at Gao and noticed that he was being strangely quiet, staring straight at her as she took her seat near Kuguru. The girl elbowed her buddy and then nervously folded her hands together, her long hair getting caught in between.

"We.. need to talk," Psy said unsteadily.

The students were no longer smiling as their face change to a blank, yet confused stare. Everything went quiet again until Gao's mother entered the room with another tray of deserts.

"Oh, is something.. going on?" the woman asked awkwardly setting down the tray in her hands.

"It's about... 'that'," Yuna replied, smiling uncomfortably to herself.

The woman then nodded and gave her a pat on the back before leaving the pressured room.

"Well, what is it?" Tetsuya asked after Mrs. Mikado left.

Psy release his breath he held in without knowing it and then continued.

"You know why Yuna has been 'missing' for a while?" he asked.

"You only told us that stuff happened, so no, not at all bro," Baku replied with an arched brow.

"Well, I'll tell you now then. Disaster's leader pretty much kidnapped her," he said, sounding casual.

"Kidnapped?" Zanya asked.

"I'll start from the beginning... It was right on that day after her concert."

"You weren't there with her that day, so how do you know, yo?" Tetsuya suddenly cut in.

"Let him continue, Tets, and we'll know the answer from there," Asmodai said.

The purple demon lord then gave an approving nod to the white dragon, waiting for his story to be told.

"Kyoya summoned me to see him at his base the next day with this note," the dragon say, slipping a note out from his armor.

_'Would you like to see your buddy? Or will you forget about her like how she has forgotten about you? It's your choice, so come meet us at the Fuji Photon Metal Mine.'_

_-Anonymous_

"This note is identical to the note Tasuku-senpai and I found..!" Gao suddenly exclaimed, running to his room quickly.

The boy came back with a similar looking note in his hand and flashed it to everyone in the room.

_'Don't even bother. You've been forgotten.'_

_-Anonymous_

"No doubt that that's Kyoya's note as well," Psy growled. "He told me that she collapsed near his house on the sidewalk. The thing is, she's never went near that base of his to go visit the buddy polices."

"And so what you're saying is that she was attacked and brought back to the base of Disaster?" Kazane asked.

Everyone flinched at the girl's voice and snapped their heads over to her.

"What the-" Gao began.

"Your mother went out to take a breather before I got to ring the doorbell and invited me in," the girl said, holding her right hand up.

"Should have at least said something like a hello..." Baku muttered.

"Or you could have just paid attention to your surroundings!" Blade exclaimed.

The young girl smiled apologetically and scratched the back of her head as she headed over to the circle and sat down with her buddy.

"Okay then... Now that that's gotten out of the way.. I'm continuing. Yuna lost her memory. They tried to brainwash her or something, but it didn't go as planned since it only locked it up deep in her mind. Even so, the result was still amnesia. Spending time with everyone and talking to everyone, that started to help her loosen the lock in her and she began to remember again," Psy explained.

Yuna nodded and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I do remember what happened in the past now. Even what happened after the concert," she said with a frown. "I was making my way to the office, yes, and on my way there, Kyoya bumped into me. I'm sure that it was on purpose."

The students leaned forward with anticipation and listened carefully to what their senior had to say, keeping a straight face on.

"He talked to me as if I was someone he knew for a long time and followed me around after that incident."

'What a stalker...' the group muttered uncomfortably.

"It lasted for a long time and I seriously wanted to break into a run. When we came across an ice cream shop, he immediately grabbed me and dragged me in there saying it was a treat for an apology. I tried to leave him after that, but I blacked out on the spot," Yuna said, rubbing her neck.

"He must have landed a strike at the nape of your neck," Psy concluded. "You claimed that your neck was pained for a few days along with your body."

Yuna nodded and pulled her hair away from her neck.

"He's never left a mark though, so I thought that was pretty strange.." the dragon muttered.

"Ever since then, I forgotten nearly everything which tells us that he used his dark core to clear out my memories. As Psy said early, it failed. It only locked it away. Remembering everything is a pain because all the visions I usually have were also locked up, so when I began to remember, everything overflowed into my mind and gave me heavy pressure and stress which ends up in a headache."

"I see now..." Zanya said. "Is that why you don't come to school often?"

"Yes. I am now in practical hiding. I'm staying with Gao's family until they stop tailing me," Yuna replied with seriousness.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kuguru asked.

"I don't want to drag you all into this or trouble you even further, but I had no choice to tell you all. It was going to be revealed later on anyways. Just keep an eye out for the Disaster members. Yamazaki Davide, Sakharov Sofia, Aragami Rouga, Shido Magoroku, Kabala Elf, Kuchinawa Terumi, Gremlin, and the leader himself, Gaen Kyoya."

"What about Kiri?" Drum asked.

"Don't worry about him. I'll kick the kid's butt if he does anything to my buddy," Psy said, frowning a little.

"Sooo... How did you know about this?" Tetsuya asked Psy again, earning a groan.

"Process of elimination, kid. THINK!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Psy.." Yuna said. "Tetsuya, he knows about this by digging into the event of the incident."

Tetsuya nodded and dragged his feet in closer to his body.

"Then how did you escape the base?" Blade asked.

"I don't know..?" Yuna said awkwardly.

"She fainted after having all her visions and memories returned" Psy said. "I used teleportation to get both us and her belongings out of that place and it's a good thing I used it at that moment since Kyoya wasn't keeping an eye out on her that time around."

The students' nodded as they silently said 'Oh...' to themselves.

"I had a vision. The vision was that Kyoya was going to encounter us after school. I want you all to stick with me if it does come true," Yuna said. "If I do see him alone, you already know what is going to happen next."

* * *

**Stormy: Finally found the time to update! This story will be ending fairly soon!**

**Yuna: Poll is up! Check it out!**

**Kiri: After finishing all requests and personal stories, Stormy will be taking a short break!**

**Everyone: R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**_~stormy003_ **


	14. Chapter 14

The day went on normally in school without any interruptions to Yuna's schedule. She held little to no interaction with Terumi, Elf, and, of course, don't forget Shido. In fact, it was pretty much no interaction at all. Her lessons were all caught up thanks to Tasuku and she attended class as if she's been there on the days she missed and the days she actually did attend school.

'You're not relaxing one bit are you?' Psy said through his card.

In response, the girl picked up her hand and covered her pocket where his card was glowing brightly. Yuna was clearly in discomfort since she was out in the open where the Disaster members could just make a move on her at anytime. Ignoring the students around her, she set her gaze at her notebook and took in deep breaths to get enough oxygen through her body, relieving most of her stress.

During her breaks, she made sure to stick around crowded areas to hide herself from Shido as she made her way out of the school building. It was clear that he was looking for someone by the way he was moving and turning his head side to side in every possible direction. Yuna was breezing by people from their backside before she called out to Psy and activated her buddy skill at the end of the line.

'God damn that girl. She's in a whole lot of trouble with us Disaster members!' Shido thought angrily after seeing her leave.

Tasuku was nowhere near school during break and it confused Yuna to why he wasn't there. After all, headquarters was shut down, wasn't it?

"It's because the kid is dealing with the card office right now," Psy suddenly said, making Yuna flinch.

"Quit reading my mind.." she said.

"Sorry."

"So what's up with headquarters anyways?" Yuna decided to ask.

"Nobari Seichii has taken up the spot of commander," a voice popped out of nowhere.

Yuna flinched again and glared at the person near her.

"Quit appearing out of nowhere!" the girl hollered.

Kiri snickered and looked away from her as she decided to land at a vacant grassy area with him following close behind.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" the girl asked.

"What kind of question is that? I am at school," the boy answered back.

"Wait, what?" Yuna said confusedly.

"I said that I am at school..." he repeated, slowing down his statement a little.

Yuna groaned and held her head a bit, shaking it to clear off her mind.

"No, no, I heard you the first time, but what you're telling me is that you transferred back to Aibo?" Yuna questioned.

"Well, yeah. How else am I suppose to help you if I don't transfer back?" the boy sneered.

"Your attitude is beginning to piss me off, kid," Psy growled.

"That's great," Kiri said, waving him off.

A vein popped from the dragon's angry looking face, but Yuna immediately gave him all her attention and tried to calm him down before he went violent and attacked the boy.

"It's getting hot hereeeeeee!" Joker said, looking over at Psy.

"Don't even get started on me here, Joker," Kiri said, looking at his buddy disapprovingly.

'Aw.. Fine...' he muttered.

"Anyways, about the buddy police office.. What is going on there?" Yuna asked, crossing her arms together.

"Kyoya. He ordered Nobari to take over the office, but the reasons are also unknown to me. I just know that is has something to do with you and Tasuku-san," the boy answered. "I was about to head over there anyways until I saw you coming this way."

"You could have just ignored us," Psy said, looking away.

"And you could just return to your card right now," the boy shot back.

The two were now glaring at each other as Joker stood at his spot and flipped Yuna's hair continuously.

"Now is not the time to argue... If I get caught by those Disaster goons now, I won't be able to run. If you know what I mean," Yuna said, looking away annoyingly as she thought about Sofia and her ability.

"I understand perfectly with what you mean," Kiri said, never taking his glare off the white dragon before him. "Besides, what if I told you I have that ability she has?"

"That's a lie, isn't it?" Psy growled.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Guys! Quit glaring and arguing already!" Yuna said angrily.

The two finally stopped and turned away from each other, earning a loud face palm from Yuna.

"Kiri, I have a favor to ask for you," the older girl said.

"Favor? Like what?" he spat.

"Attitude, kid!" Psy exclaimed.

"Oh, just shut up!" Kiri yelled back.

"Ughhh... You know how to brain wash people, right?" Yuna asked.

"Well, kind of. I watched Sofia-san do it several times and tried learning it myself, so yeah. Just saying that it's incomplete. What about it?" he asked.

"Just as long as it messes up their memories... I want you to help me clear up the members of Disaster's memories," the girl concluded.

"And what do I get for this?" he asked.

"My god... What do you want in exchange?" the girl sighed.

Kiri went into a thinking pose and began to tap his finger onto his chin in a thoughtful way.

"Hm..." he hummed. "You're trust. Good enough?"

"Hahaha, no," Psy said.

"Hmmm... That sounds fine, besides you didn't need to ask," Yuna said with a smile. "I already trusted you from the beginning."

Her dragon buddy rolled his eyes in protest, but eventually agreed with her choice, shutting up his trap before she could send him another deadly glare.

"Psy, you use telekinesis, so does that mean you can lift things up?"

"Well, yes," he replied. "I can't use it on Kyoya though.."

"It's because of his buddy. I believe it was Azi Dahaka. Compare to you size one monster, he's probably a size three, if possible, higher than a three," Kiri said.

"We'll start this after school. I'll text you everything once I get it figured out. But as for now, you should go to the office. Go do whatever business you need to do. We'll be seeing Gao and the others since they're now a part of this," Yuna jumped in.

Kiri stared and then gave a small nod, using his buddy skill to travel in the sky and to the card office.

"Okay then. Now that we got that out of the way... Psy, since you said you can use telekinesis to lift things up, that also means holding them still, yes?" the girl asked, leaping off.

"Yes, yes.." he said quickly.

"Good. Once Kiri comes back and before Kyoya gets here, we'll get everyone to drag those guys into on spot for you to hold them down. Kiri will do everything else. Probably do everything after school.." Yuna said, pulling out her phone.

* * *

**Stormy: Next chapter shall be that last! Welp.**

**Yuna: Don't forget the poll!**

**Kiri: R&amp;R**

**Everyone: And enjoy!**

_**~stormy003**_


	15. Chapter 15(Final)

All the students of Aibo were now getting ready to take action. School has ended and they were all separating from each other to tail the member of Disaster they were assigned to tail. Kiri was stuck with Yuna and Psy, sitting in the lone tree in the vacant area where they met during the school break time to stay hidden.

"They better not mess it up..." Kiri mumbled.

"They won't, now, calm down, will you?" Yuna said, smiling a bit.

"I'm tired of waiting already.." he complained, kicking his legs that dangled off the branch.

"It's only been 15 minutes..."

'They're coming,' Psy announced quietly.

'Simultaneously?' Yuna confirmed.

'Sofia is lagging behind by a centimeter, but it should be fine,' the dragon replied.

'Good,' the girl said. 'That way you can hold them all still at the same time and wipe their memories without fail.'

'This doesn't seem like a good idea to me since Kyoya would just come to attack us if it does work,' Kiri whispered.

'Let's make a run for it, let's make a run for it!' Joker hissed, holding in his ridiculous laugh.

'Or we could do that before he comes,' Yuna suggested, pointing at Joker.

'If we can that is.'

'Oh, quit being so negative, Kiri!' Yuna said in a lighthearted manner.

'Fine...' he grumbled.

"How much longer, Psy?"

"A while longer," the dragon said.

The idol finally decided to sit down onto the branch she stood on and leaned her head onto the tree exhaustively. She felt as if the memories that finally finished returnin. left a huge impact when the last bits came in. Her head felt heavy and was throbbing a little from that last kick. Kiri looked over curiously and noticed the color in her face being paler than usual.

'After all of this, what will you do? Live a normal life again? Leave Kyoya alone?' Kiri suddenly brought up.

'I couldn't care less with what he does anymore...' Yuna grumbled. 'He'll soon give up once he knows there is no one else there with him.'

'Easy said than done,' the boy replied.

'I agree..'

The two sweat dropped and then groaned disappointingly, dropping their heads into their hands. Psy on the otherhand just shook his head while Joker tried to keep in his usual ridiculous sounding laugh. Time was passing by the two seemingly slow, wondering how long they've been sitting in the tree already.

"Is it really that hard to lure those freaks over here?" Kiri asked, beginning to raise his voice in disappointment.

"It's not like you could do a better job, kid!" Psy countered.

"And is it that hard to stop arguing every so often?" Yuna shot back at the two.

They went quiet once again and this time, Joker just burst out laughing for some odd reason. Everyone looked over at the blue monster uncomfortably and he finally decided to quiet down after seeing their gaze.

'Sorry..' he said lowly.

"It's alright!" Yuna exclaimed, smiling at the monster and standing up. "You're laughing and you shouldn't be feeling sorry about that! Well, unless it's something you shouldn't be joking about... Other than that, you're in the A-okay zone!"

The monster looked over at the girl and began tearing up, shocking the idol and making her lose her footing on the branch she stood on. Kiri immediately grabbed her and pulled her over to him before she actually fell off and then released a relieved sigh.

"You seriously need to be more careful," he muttered.

'No wonder I hate heights...' Yuna said, shaking in fear.

Joker immediately changed into his miniature form and flew over to embrace the girl, bawling his eyes out without a known reason. Psy grew jealous and looked away, keeping himself from attacking the Legend World Monster.

'Did I say something wrong?' the girl asked quietly to the boy next to her.

He only shrugged in response. A few seconds later, he finally replied.

'Probably because he's never been treated like that since he was a Disaster monster.'

Yuna nodded and then returned her attention to the monster who was now just awkwardly sniffling, patting his head.

'Annoying baby... You better not take her away from me...' Psy said jealously.

'Psy...' Yuna muttered.

'Fine...'

'They're finally coming..' Kiri alerted the group.

Right on cue, the group of Disaster members were chasing after the students who decided to become bait for the plan. They looked quite angry.

'I bet they had to taunt them to get them here.. Look at how pissed off those guys are...' Kiri whispered, sweat dropping at the sight.

Yuna held in her chuckle and then just shook her head at the scene, calming herself down. It looks like the younger students were now surrounded by the angry mob, so Yuna nudged her buddy quickly to stop them from moving. Psy stood up from the tree branch and took off into the air unseen, immediately using his telekinesis ability to freeze the member of disaster in one place.

"What that..?!" Rouga exclaimed.

"I can't move..!" Sofia grunted.

"Sorry and not sorry, kids," the dragon said.

"What the hell, dragon face!" Davide exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

Psy didn't answer while Kiri and Yuna got off the tree.

The members were glaring at the two, mainly at their former member, Kiri, but remained silent for just a minute.

"It seems that you've changed sides once again, haven't you?" Elf asked in a blank yet annoyed way.

"Well someone is having a mood swing..." Tetsuya muttered.

The man just shot a glare at the boy, making him flinch and back up a little.

"I'll be totally honest with you all; I never liked you all," Kiri answered, smiling at the members before raising up his dark core deck.

"What are you-" Terumi began.

"Is he trying to brainwash us?" Shido asked amusingly. "Like that would ever work! He's never done it before!"

"You can't be too sure about that. He's seen Sofia done it several times already. Maybe even enough to learn it by watching," Gremlin stated calmly.

"That is correct," the boy answered.

"Go ahead and do it," Yuna said nonchalantly, walking over to the other students.

Kiri nodded and used the power of the deck case to erase their memories before the crystal of the case cracked and shattered. The Disaster members who no longer have their memories of Disaster were now blinking confusedly, wondering where the heck they were at the moment. Psy released them from his mental grip without them knowing.

"... U-um... Excuse me? Who are you guys and where am I right now again?" Terumi suddenly asked, looking around.

"Just passing students. You're at Aibo Academy right now," Zanya replied.

"O-oh! I see!" the girl said joyfully before standing up and walking away. "Thank you for telling me!"

The group of students just smiled and sweat dropped at the first reaction they get from one of the victims.

"I sure wished there was another way besides this..." Yuna said.

"Sofia? What are we doing outside? Aren't we supposed to be in the office right now?" Shido asked, a little alerted.

"How should I know? I'm not the one dragging you out here now am I?" the girl shot.

'She hasn't changed...' the others muttered.

One by one the members slowly began to take their leave from the vacant area they were in. Their dark cores were now ruined and cracked, no longer available to be used after their memories were washed away.

"You know, you guys did a good job. How about I treat you? I'm sure Kyoya would have something else up his sleeve, but for now, he'll be the one lost in his "old friends'" memories," Yuna said, stretching a little.

"That's what he gets for making you lose your memories yourself..." Kuguru muttered.

The students then took off in the direction of the idol's house as they continued their small conversation.

"Well, he probably did that to get everyone to erase their memories about her. He did keep her locked up for a while before letting her return school, yeah? She was more like bait for us.." Baku shrugged.

"You mean she WAS bait," Kiri corrected.

"Alright, guys, enough of that... No one really wants to remember about that," Yuna chuckled. "Let's just hurry back before we get caught."

Little to what the group was aware of, the boy himself has seen the plan unfold right before him and was now scowling to himself.

'I'll get you all for this...' he muttered before disappearing.

* * *

**Stormy: Hope you liked?**

**Yuna: Poll on her profile! Check it out!**

**Kiri: R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**Stormy: Thanks for reading!**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
